An Unexpected Twist
by MultiAnime23
Summary: It's all fun and games until it's taken too far. Greens, Reds, Blues
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. If I did we wouldn't have had that awful reboot.**

* * *

Chains rattled in protest to her movements. Buttercup grunted in frustration as she tried in vain to break the ankle cuffs keeping her in the room. She could only make it halfway to the door, but all the way to the window, so at least she had a view. She couldn't remember what she was doing here, and her clothes had been changed. Her top was a simple dark green oversized t-shirt, and her bottoms were black lace panties. The T-shirt obviously wasn't hers, and hung off one shoulder just enough to make it seem intentional. Her long legs were on full display, and she was barefoot.

"Whoever brought me here has a sick sense of taste. What kind of outfit is this anyway?!" She huffed, collapsing back on the bed. The door opened soon after with a soft _whoosh_, with footsteps echoing as someone entered the room. Buttercup turned around, her mood souring further once she saw who it was.

"I should have known it was you. I knew you were sick. Just not this sick." Butch grinned, the door closing behind him. He made his way to her, his lustful gaze roaming her form unashamed.

"I knew you'd look good in my clothes. But you look good in anything Butterbabe." He crowded her on the bed, lifting her chin so he could drown in her fierce gaze. "And now you're mine." She snorted, pushing him back enough to create space. He had always been handsome, but the dangerous edge to his voice was doing things to her she wasn't comfortable admitting.

"What game are you playing Butch? Let me out of here." He shook his head, his eyes turning regretful as he busied himself by drawing patterns on her arms.

"It's no game. I was tired of waiting for you to come around, so I figured I'd speed up the process. Besides," He leaned back toward her, his nose nuzzling her neck as his right hand lifted it enough to give him access. Buttercup shivered, and it wasn't from anger. "You don't have to lie, not to me. You may not be as twisted as I am, but I have an idea of what you like." He shifted to balance more on the bed, leaving open mouth kisses on her neck and collar bone. Buttercup shivered again, relaxing into his touch. She'd craved it since the moment he'd gotten too handsy during a fight, but she knew Butch was no good for her, not until he grew up. But the way he was touching her and making her body hot wasn't good for her mental capacities. She needed to put the breaks on this if she wanted to escape. She pushed on his chest and he stilled, but didn't move his mouth from her neck or his hand off of her thigh. She took a shuddering breath, composing herself.

"Butch…" Her voice was breathy but she let it be, knowing it would help her case. He hummed, letting her know she had his attention. "Take off my ankle restraints." Her tone left no room for argument, and he shivered against her, kissing her softly one last time before sitting back.

"No can do Butterbutt. You're staying until I want to let you go. And I've been waiting a lifetime to have you all to myself." He pushed her down, straddling her and basking in the murderous look on her face.

"Butch I swear if you don't stop…"

"I love how you say my name, but don't worry. I'll never go further than you're ready for." He grinned, a disarming smile so full of lewd promises Buttercup blushed and turned away, unable to look at him. She could practically _see _the smirk he was sporting, and she could definitely feel the hard on. He rocked his hips once against her and she gasped, turning wide eyes to look at him.

"Butch!" His smirk widened and he leaned over her, bracing his arms near her head.

"You'll be screaming my name for other reasons soon enough."

"I won't!" His grin was downright sinful as he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Won't you? You're already so wet for me though." He raised his right hand, dragging it slowly down her body until he got to her core. Sure enough, her lace panties were soaked, and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. His forest green eyes sparkled as he moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger, grinning as she jerked. He curled them, thrusting in and out in a slow pace as he molded his body over hers, his mouth next to her ear. "Tell me to stop Buttercup and you know I will." Buttercup panted, growing wetter at the way her name fell from his devious lips. One of her fantasies had always been to try bondage, she just didn't know she'd fulfill it after being kidnapped.

"Stop." Butch complied, moving off of her. He sucked on his fingers, releasing them with a pop as he maintained eye contact. Buttercup fought to compose herself as he walked away, pressing his hand to the wall near the door. It slid open after a green light flashed. Buttercup panicked, realizing he was _actually _going to leave her here.

"Wait, you're seriously leaving me in here?!" He paused at the doorway, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"I'll be back with your dinner. Try to behave until then."

* * *

**So this was just an idea of mine. I doubt this is the case but if it seems similar to another author's work then it's a coincidence because I don't steal my ideas from other people. Everything I write is my own and you can do with that what you will. Thanks for reading and I don't plan on writing more than just this chapter but if you guys want more I'll see what I can do lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys like this idea of mine! I think I've teased you enough with the wait, so without further ado let's get on with the chapter! I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or its characters.**

* * *

Butch whistled as he walked down the winding corridor. Multiple doors lined the hall, some of which were fake to hinder his girl's escape. She was powerless at the moment, as he'd mixed in a bit of Chemical X into the drink she'd downed at the club. It was a bit cruel, perhaps, but he had to be sure she would stay long enough to admit what they _both _knew was true. They were literally made for each other, and no one quite got him going like Buttercup. Her glare was his favorite, calling out to the wildness singing in his veins. They both had excess energy, simply choosing to relieve it in different ways. He and his brothers chose crime as a stress relief, while she and her sisters used it to protect the town. They all suffered from the calling, the rest simply hid it better. But crime wasn't the only way to take the edge off, and he knew she could handle it. He'd tried other girls, but they never worked out. He knew why, but he wouldn't get _that _sappy, even in his thoughts. No, all that mattered was that his woman was here, and if it took him breaking her to admit what she wanted, so be it.

"I'm back Butterbutt. Don't scarf this down too fast-" Butch stopped in the doorway, eye twitching. Buttercup was bent over, inspecting the strength of the chain shackled to the bottom of the bed. She turned at the sound of his voice, and the way she looked in that moment made his cock twitch. He shut down his train of thought, reminding himself to be patient, and thankful he had the foresight to wear sweats. She rolled into a standing position, cocking her hip to the side.

"Well? What did you bring me?" He cleared his throat and presented the meal with a suspicious Cheshire grin. Buttercup eyed him, but the smell was enticing enough for her to step closer. She sniffed it with hesitance, reaching out to grab it. He suddenly stood, pulling it out of her reach. He stepped back, grinning wider as she was halted in her pursuit by the cuff. "Butch what the hell? Give me the food!" He tsk'd, wagging his finger at her.

"Is that any way to ask for something? Surely that professor of yours raised you to have manners?" She huffed, turning to head back to the bed. _So he wants to play? I should've known the idiot wouldn't just give me food like a decent person._ She sat back on the bed, crossing her arms.

"No, because I don't ask for things, especially from you." _No, you'll be begging me soon enough._

"I guess I'll leave first."

"Fine then. Leave the food on your way out." He grinned, that crooked smile he sometimes wore during their fights. His little spitfire never disappoints. He opened his mouth the respond when his phone rang, cutting him off. He ripped it out of his pocket as if it had betrayed him, his voice practically a growl as he answered.

"_What?_" He turned away, but had unconsciously stepped forward as they had talked. Buttercup seized her chance, snatching the plate and escaping to the bed. Butch threw her a glare over his shoulder, but kept his attention on the conversation. "I got it, I'll handle it." He hung up, turning his attention back to her. He walked slowly toward, scoffing when she bent over the plate. "Something's come up babe, so I'll have to play with you later." He swiped a piece of bacon from her plate, smirking as he danced away. "Don't try to escape, I've made sure you can't." The door slid closed behind him, making Buttercup grunt in frustration. She hated giving someone else the last word.

The smirk slid from Butch's face as he excited the hallway and made his way to the garage. He snagged the keys hanging on the wall, opening the door of a slick dark green mustang with a black stripe on either side. He slid behind the wheel, peeling out of the garage as soon as it opened. It had automatic sensors, so he wasn't worried about closing it behind him. He pulled up in front of one of the many quaint cafes Townsville boasts, taking the empty seat across from Brick.

"So? What was so important you pull me out of my fun?"

* * *

**Not as long as you might have liked, but I felt this was a good stopping point. Hopefully I'll update soon, but I make no promises. This will be steamy, but a bit of plot sprinkled in never hurt anyone. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brick was deceptively calm as he scrutinized his brother, searching for weakness. Butch smirked lazily, winking at the bubbly waitress who set his cup in front of him. Brick stayed silent, letting him take a few cursory sips. He tapped his fingers on the table. Boomer sipped his tea, watching his brothers. He wouldn't interfere, but he would enjoy the show.

"Something interesting happened this morning." Butch feigned innocent, but put his cup down.

"Oh?" Brick hummed, his cold red glare burning into his brother's eyes.

"Blossom called to cancel our plans this morning because Bubbles called her in a panic." Butch started to sweat, averting his gaze. Brick leaned forward. "Apparently Buttercup never made it home last night. You wouldn't know anything about that...would you?" Butch chuckled nervously, and Brick knew he had him.

"Nope. I don't know anything-" Brick slammed his hand down on the table, cutting off his brother's attempt at a lie.

"This wasn't part of the plan you imbecile! But once again, you let your idiotic whims influence your decisions." He stood, pushing his chair back so it scraped the concrete and motioned to Boomer.

"Find her and take her home." Butch rose, his anger turning his forest green eyes a dark emerald.

"She's mine! I don't interfere in what you do, so don't interfere with me." Brick paused, his shoulders tensed. He turned, slowly, locking his blood red gaze with his brother's.

"And _I _am in charge. We had a plan, and you screwed up." He snatched Butch's collar, spinning and chucking him into the air before blasting off after him. Boomer sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Bubs? No of course I'll help you find her. I'm sure between Brick and Blossom, we'll figure something out."

* * *

Butch groaned, his face bloody and bruised, as Brick kept his foot impassively on top of him. He leaned down, his voice as cold as Blossom's ice breath.

"I'll let you keep her, but keep yourself in check. I don't want to have to lock the other two up to buy you time." He removed his foot, taking off in search of Boomer. Butch raised up on his hands and knees, spitting his blood on the ground. He chuckled, wiping his mouth as he sat back on his haunches. He couldn't blame Brick, but he couldn't help himself either. He would let her go in the morning. Then, the real fun would begin.

* * *

"So I'm not letting her go?"

"No. Butch will come to his senses soon enough. Just keep the girls off the trail for a bit longer." Boomer sighed, digging his phone back out.

"I wish you guys would just make up your mind already." He turned away as he talked, leaving Brick alone to his thoughts. He sighed, eyeing his neglected coffee. _Good thing I have a backup plan. I just didn't want to use it so soon._

"Bubbles and Blossom will wait for her to come home. I reminded her Buttercup disappears all the time, but we'll keep an eye out just in case."

"Finally, someone who listens."

* * *

Buttercup flopped to the floor in defeat. Butch had been gone for what felt like hours now, and her blood sugar was dangerously low. She needed food, and she needed to get _out of this room!_ She was a super powered teen for crying out loud! But none of her powers would manifest, and she wasn't sure what tricks the idiot had used to keep her in here. She couldn't break the chain, and breaking her foot was a last ditch with the way her claustrophobia was starting to act up, she just might have to resort to that...Buttercup stood, eyeing her foot and the ankle cuff. It didn't look wide enough to slip through even if she did, and she didn't want to decrease her chances of escape with a broken foot when she couldn't fly. She huffed, laying on the bed and hugging a pillow to her chest. She was _bored_, and if she had to stay in here for the foreseeable future she'd go crazy. _Maybe that's his game? Try to brainwash me with Stockholm? _

The door burst open as Butch entered with a flourish, breaking her from her thoughts. He sauntered in with a piping hot plate, and Buttercup was much too hungry to pretend to protest. She pounced as soon as he was within reach, snatching the food and devouring the savory teriyaki chicken and fried rice. Butch watched, amused, his grin widening with each bite she took. He waited until she finished, catching her by surprise as he moved the tray out of the way and kissed her. When she resisted, he pinched her side, causing her to gasp and allow him to shove the sleeping pill in her mouth without fuss. She swallowed, biting his tongue and pushing him away. He relented, collecting the tray and stepping back. Buttercup grabbed at her throat, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What did you just give me?"

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't have given it you like that." He turned away, his good mood souring even as she demanded he answer her. Their time together was over, so he would have to resort to other methods to making sure he was all she would think about. He closed the door behind him, moving down the hall to throw away the tray. It would be a few hours for the pills to take effect, but he'd given her enough to make sure she was knocked out. He couldn't have her knowing where she was after all.

The window was open, just as he suspected it would be. The girls always left their windows open, believing no one would _dare_ attack the Puffs in their own home. So it was easy to sneak inside Buttercup's room and deposit her gently on her bed. He tucked her in, planting a light kiss on her forehead. He would have to be satisfied with that, especially with Bubbles in the next room. The troublesome blond was a light sleeper, and he couldn't alert her in his hand in this. He knew Buttercup wouldn't say anything on pride alone, since she'd be more annoyed she was captured in the first place. No, his best option was to retreat and regroup, especially with Brick no doubt keeping a closer eye on him. So he floated out of the room and flew back home, sneaking into his room and successfully avoiding any further questions.

When Buttercup woke up in her own room, she had a sneaking suspicion it was a dream. When she looked down and saw she was still wearing his clothes, she declared she would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A whisper of a touch. A tease across her skin._

_"You'll join me, won't you?" Light kisses trailed down her neck, as his hands wandered as they pleased. She was positioned on his lap so her back was pressed against his chest. He curled around her, nudging her legs apart with dept fingers. She gasped, leaning further into him. His right hand slipped under her crop top, pinching and teasing her nipples to life. _

_"All you need to do is say it." She leaned her head back as her eyes closed in bliss. He pushed her underwear to the side, slipping a finger into her wet heat. She was drenched, but he knew she would be. She gasped, louder, rocking into his hand as he set a slow rhythm. He brought her to the edge, slowing down to deny her high. She groaned in frustration, squeezing her thighs together to get her impatience across. He chuckled in her ear, his low laugh further sparking her desire._

_"I won't." He tsk'd, pulling away and stopping his ministrations. Buttercup pouted, turning to him as he pushed his fingers into her mouth. Her eyes clouded back over with lust as she sucked his fingers clean. He grinned, wrapping his left arm around her waist as he pulled his right hand from her mouth._

_"So stubborn. But that's why I love you Buttercup." She smirked, opening her mouth to no doubt say something smart to lighten the mood. She never got the chance, as his right hand glowed before he pushed it through her stomach. She choked as blood trickled down her mouth, the betrayal in her eyes clear as a still river. Butch's shone apologetically, keeping his hand there as the light drained from her beautiful eyes._

_"Sorry love, but if you won't join me, I can't have you stopping me." _

Buttercup gasped awake, throwing the covers off as her hand flew to her stomach. She felt it until she was satisfied, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it had been just a dream. _But it felt so real..._ Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she wiggled her toes on her feather soft dark green and black rug before heading to the bathroom. _Hopefully Bubbles is up, I'm starving._

* * *

"Did you handle it?"

"Of course. She knows it was me, but she doesn't suspect anything." Brick sighed, leaning back on the couch. He rested his head on his fist, calculating gaze trained on his brothers. He turned to Boomer, pretending not to notice Butch's sigh of relief.

"And? Where does Bubbles stand? We'll need to turn her first." Boomer fidgeted, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"I haven't brought it up, but she trusts me. I'll move to the next phase soon." Brick nodded, turning his attention back to the middle brother.

"How do you plan on turning Buttercup? We've never been on the best of terms, but your stunt has set you back." Brick stood, moving to stand between the two. His eyes shone with steely determination and unwavering decision. "We don't have time for this. Next time, _I'll _fix it." Butch and Boomer froze, real fear shooting through their veins. Brick continued walking out of the room, satisfied his message had been conveyed. Once the door closed, Butch stood, gritting his teeth in frustration. Boomer sighed, fussing with his bangs.

"What _are _you going to do? I doubt she'll listen to you." Butch grinned, turning to his brother and slapping a hand against his back.

"All I need to do is get her to tolerate me for now. Once we have Blossom and Bubbles, she'll come to me whether she wants to or not." He turned to the door, stopping once his hand rested on the door knob. He looked at Boomer over his shoulder, his eyes wild with the beginnings of madness. "And then, we'll have eternity to improve our relationship." The door slammed behind him and Boomer shuddered. If Butch was already that far along, he wasn't as safe as he'd believed. No wonder Brick was pushing up their timetable. They couldn't lose Butch after all. _But if Brick is forced to use Plan B...no one wins..._

* * *

"I thought I smelled waffles?" Bubbles pouted, loudly moving about the kitchen.

"I _asked _you guys what you wanted! It's not my fault you're so slow in the morning." Blossom snorted, placing her tea cup on the table.

"I thought you would've grown out of that by now, but it seems I hoped for too much." She shook her head, teasingly exasperated, while Buttercup huffed.

"Not everyone is a morning person like you two. Besides, if I'm lazy a few mornings, what's the harm?"

"Only a few?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh shoot!" Bubbles turned the eye down on the stove, sighing in relief she hadn't burnt the bacon like she thought. The girls settled at the table, amicable silence and the scrape of silverware the only song while they ate. Buttercup finished first, taking her plate to the stove for seconds.

"So, you two have gotten awfully chummy with the Ruffs while I wasn't looking..." Blossom and Bubbles paused, but Blossom resumed eating while Bubbles turned to her sister, eyes blazing.

"If this is your way of telling us to stay away from them, you can save it!" Buttercup immediately held her hands in surrender, backtracking.

"I was just gonna say be careful-"

"I'm _happy _with Boomie! And Brick is decent enough-"

"Hey! Brick is more than just _decent_ -"

"So it's not our fault you got the _defective__ one!_" Buttercup froze while Blossom stood, and Bubbles's eyes widened in shock. "I...I didn't mean that-"

"He's not defective. _All _of the boys are twisted, Boomer is just the most tame, and Brick is the best at hiding his ulterior motives. Butch is a lot of things, but he isn't defective." Buttercup dumped her food in the trash, her appetite gone. She moved to pass Bubbles, but she grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. I didn't mean it. I was just angry since you're always the main one saying we should be careful of the boys but you're so close to Butch..." She trailed off as she dissolved into regretful tears. Buttercup sighed, embracing her and rubbing her head, even as she fought down the blush threatening to break out on her face.

"We aren't close, probably just the most straightforward out of all of us. And I forgive you, I probably could've started that better..." Blossom giggled as Buttercup became increasingly more uncomfortable as Bubbles continued to blubber and apologize. "Geez, you must _really _like Boomer if you flew into a rage so quickly. I wasn't expecting you to go off like that." Bubble sniffed, her hold on her sister tightening.

"Honestly, I didn't either...I'm not sure what came over me, but I didn't want to be separated from Boomie." Blossom snorted again, covering it with a cough when Bubbles threw a suspicious look her way. _Hearing that nickname makes me crack up every time._ Deciding the situation had been properly handled, Blossom rose, joining her sisters in the middle of the kitchen and slinging her arm around Buttercup's shoulders.

"What Bubbles said was mean, but you sure didn't waste any time running to his defense BC." Buttercup sputtered as Bubbles's tears dried, but her grip only that stronger.

"That's true...and you two sure get handsy whenever we fight..." The youngest and oldest sisters shared a look as Buttercup lost the battle with her blush, turning an impressive shade of pink.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about! W-we're counterparts, so it's not strange to defend him! It's like...like defending myself!"

"Mmmmmhmmmm sure sure."

"Of course of course." Buttercup groaned, unhappy with the flow of the conversation.

"I don't like him like that!" Blossom, seeing her chance, changed tactics.

"Why not? He's perfect for you." Bubbles, immediately picking up on her sister's train of thought, followed suit. She'd let go of Buttercup's shirt, and was now herding her into a corner with Blossom's help.

"That's true. Remember how it turned out with Mitch? The poor thing just couldn't handle you."

"But Butch would have no problem keeping up with you..."

"Or dealing with your temper..."

"You'd be like a power couple-"

"No that's for Brick and I-" Bubbles discretely stomped on Blossom's foot but it was too late. Buttercup took advantage of the pause and swiftly escaped, shaking her head in defeat.

"If you two want them be my guest, but that doesn't mean I'll end up with him by default." Bubbles's eyes sparkled with romantic promises and hidden agendas.

"It's not by default, it's fate! Then we could have our weddings together, not on the same day though so we can all have our times to shine..." Buttercup stopped listening as she fled to her room, determined to savor a few more hours of rest and relaxation before Blossom got another one of her whims and made them do something.


	5. Chapter 5

**So first, I just want to thank all of my wonderful readers. I wouldn't have continued this if not for you, and while it started hot and heavy, some of you may be disappointed that it might have gotten a bit slow. But worry not! I haven't abandoned that theme, but I will need some actual plot to get back to that. So hopefully you guys like it! And feel free to check out some of my other fanfics too! Also, since I had BC coming out of a club, we'll make the girls and guys 18.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Bubbles grinned, throwing her arms around her too sweet and thoughtful boyfriend.

"How did you even get these tickets?!" Boomer grinned, kissing her forehead.

"I knew a guy. Besides, you girls aren't the only ones who can throw your weight around." Bubbles pulled back, leveling him with a serious look.

"Boom, you didn't-"

"I didn't do anything illegal." _Probably._ Bubbles, grinned, satisfied, and stepped back, the amusement park tickets grasped firmly in her hand.

"When are we going? These are for today right?"

"Well I thought we could go now since we're both free, but if you want to change-" She shook her head and grabbed his hand, heading in the direction of downtown.

"Nope! Let's go!"

* * *

"Name please?"

"Brick Jojo." The waiter grabbed two menus, turning to lead them through the restaurant. Blossom discretely took in the scenery, knowing she'd get teased if Brick caught her gaping like a fish. Tables sat on raised platforms to give the illusion of privacy, while short white candles created a soft, romantic mood. Simple glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling at intervals, but were dimmed to half of their usual brightness. The tablecloths were a dark maroon, with dark blue and white accented place settings. The waiter brought them to a slightly higher table in the back. He laid the menus on the table, patiently waiting until Brick had finished pulling out Blossom's chair and sitting down himself to speak.

"And what can I start you two off with?"

"Just water with lemon for me please."

"I'll have the same." The waiter nodded, expertly weaving through the maze of tables to place their orders. Blossom, finished with her covert observations, turned her full attention to Brick, who was _way _to casual as he looked over the menu.

"Brick..."

"Hm?"

"What are we doing here?" Brick lowered his menu, raising a questioning brow.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to come here." Blossom blushed, raising the menu to hide her face.

"Well yes..." _But no way we can afford this kind of thing! Most of the people in here are super fancy ya know?! Even the staff seem like total snobs!_ Brick raised the menu back in front of his face, shrugging off her concern.

"Don't worry about it." Blossom sighed, letting it go since Brick seemed so unbothered. Still, she ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, refusing dessert as she handed the menu to their waiter. Brick ordered a lobster and shrimp platter, ordering a chocolate lava cake for dessert. Blossom felt her mouth water at the mention of her favorite dessert but restrained herself. She couldn't look a fool by drowning in her own drool.

When their food was brought to them they spent the time eating in comfortable silence. But when nothing but the lava cake was left, Blossom felt her resolve wavering. Brick picked up his fork, seemingly moving in slow motion as he cut the cake and took the first bite, over exaggerating how delicious it no doubt was. He dug into the cake, occasionally looking at her long enough to smirk. It wasn't until he'd finished nearly half of it that she spoke up, bill be damned. Raising her own fork, she snatched a piece of the delicacy, nearly melting on the spot from the flavors erupting on her tongue like a long forgotten volcano. She flagged down the waiter, politely demanded her own cake, and polished off the treat the same time Brick did. He was mildly impressed, wondering why it took her so long to order the thing. _At least I got some interesting reactions out of it._ He paid the bill with poise, hardly showing any reaction to the pricey check, and accepted his card back with a nod. The duo rose, exiting the restaurant as Blossom wracked her brain to try to remember if the boys had ever been rich.

"Brick...how did you pay for that?" He stopped, their joined hands tugging her back when she tried to continue walking. He looked at her, and for a moment she didn't recognize the boy staring down at her.

"What? Did you think we'd be petty criminals the rest of our lives?"

"Well no but-"

"The money is mine, and I earned it. That's all you wanted to know right?" Blossom fidgeted, the atmosphere completely ruined.

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Don't be." They started walking again, but now Brick was agitated. Getting Blossom right where he wanted her wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought.

* * *

"Wow Boom look at that!" Boomer, entirely too absorbed in admiring Bubbles to know or care what she was talking about, hummed in agreement. They were on a Ferris Wheel, having thoroughly enjoyed the rest of parks attractions already. The giant stuffed bear Boomer had won Bubbles occupied the seat across from them. Bubbles was pressed against the window, oohing and ahhing like a child as the wheel slowly rotated. The sun was setting, giving her an unearthly glow that made her blue eyes sparkle and her blond locks shine like never before. She was beautiful, but he'd always known that. And staring at her now, he couldn't help but wish she was his as she was truly _meant to be._ Bubbles turned to him, asking him something he didn't catch. It seemed to be a yes or no question though, since she was appeased with a nod and smile from him. He moved closer, her low pigtails leaving her neck free, and begging for his attention. He moved to stand behind her, lightly kissing her neck as his hands braced on the window. Bubbles shivered, leaning into his touch without question. It made Boomer throb with greed. He opened his mouth, moving around and down to lightly nibble on her collar bone. Bubbles moaned, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes. Boomer removed his hands from the glass, instead using them to trap her in his hold. Bubbles stopped moaning when his arms continued to tighten, preventing her escape and bordering on pain.

"Boomie, that hurts..." Boomer paid no mind, lost in the sensation of her body so close to his. What he wanted, what he _craved_ was _right there_.

"It'll only hurt for a bit Bubs..." Bubbles, now more confused than turned on, began to struggle in his grasp. Boomer again tightened his hold, refusing to let her go.

"Boomer stop. You're hurting me." He opened his mouth, his fangs growing until they pricked her skin. Bubbles kicked her legs, pulling at her boyfriend's arms.

"Don't fight it babe, you'll barely feel it."

"Boomer I'm serious, I don't like this!" He pulled her shirt collar down onto her shoulder, latching onto her collar bone. Bubbles felt something poking at her, and pain shot through her being. She struggled harder, causing Boomer's head to shift so his fangs scraped instead of pierced her. He growled in frustration.

"Bubbles stop moving-"

"Boomer let me go-"

"I hope you two enjoyed the...ride..." The blues looked to the entrance, belatedly realizing they weren't moving anymore. Boomer spun them around, fixing her clothes before moving to grab her hand. He thought better of it, instead smoothing her pigtails and shoving his hands into his pockets. He lead them out, not acknowledging the red faced fair worker who undoubtedly thought they were getting hot and heavy. Which they were, but that wasn't all Boomer had been trying to do. His fists clenched, mentally beating himself up. He almost crossed a line, and he hadn't even told her everything yet. Bubbles grabbed his sleeve at the entrance, stopping him from leaving.

"We should talk about what just happened, don't you think?" Boomer stiffened, cursing to himself. This could go one of two ways, and he didn't like his odds. So he turned to her, gently cupping her face.

"**What's there to talk about?**" Bubbles blinked, utterly confused.

"What do you mean? On the Ferris Wheel..."

"**It was fun wasn't it?**"

"Well yes, but...something...happened..."

"**I kissed you.**"

"Right but...I feel like something else-"

"**Where's your bear?**"

"Bear...?"

"**The one I won for you? You left it. Don't tell me you were so wrapped up in what we were doing you forgot?**" Bubbles blushed, her eyes clearing as he finished rewriting her memories.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pouting, she hurried away. Boomer sighed, slumping against the entrance. He'd only used that power once before, so he'd forgotten how tiring it was. When Bubbles came back, blushing but with her prize in hand, she gasped. "Boomer your nose!" He raised his hand, wiping blood from his nose. _A nosebleed again huh? I should practice more._ He dug a tissue out of his pocket, smiling reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer whimpered, shifting to kneel slightly behind Butch. Brick was _still _furious, breaking any piece of furniture he could find. The living room was in shambles. Upturned and torn apart furniture littered the floor. Feathers from pillows fluttered in the wake of the redhead's anger. The carpet, ripped in a majority of places, revealed charred hardwood flooring underneath. They all knew what it meant when Boomer revealed what happened on his date. Butch had jokingly slapped him on the back, telling him he'd finally grown up. Brick had launched into a tirade, berating him for being so careless. If he'd been this far along, he should have _told them _instead of thinking he'd be fine.

When there was nothing but the kitchen left in tact, Brick turned toward his brothers, eyes spitting fire. Boomer cowered even further behind Butch, uncaring of how he'd be teased for it later. Surprisingly, Butch stepped between them, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"There's no point in doing any more than this. So? What're we gonna do now?" Brick sighed, shaking off Butch's hands and spinning his hat on his finger.

"We're in the clear because Boom _actually _used his brain for once, but it's only a matter of time before she remembers. We don't have time to wait for them to warm up to us."

"So Plan B? Are you sure? Even _I _think it's a bit hasty..."

"We have no choice now-"

"_Now now, boys. Let's consider all the possibilities hmm?_" The boys coughed as sickening red smoke invaded their lungs and clouded their vision. When it receded, Him stood in the center of the wreckage, looking much to smug and at home. Brick stepped forward, baring his fangs.

"We have the situation under control. We don't need your interference. He was suddenly seized by a sharp red claw, digging into his neck. Butch and Boomer immediately straightened, baring their fangs as they moved toward Brick. Him tsk'd releasing the eldest as his brothers moved beside him.

"_At least you're still close. Mojo would be happy to see that-_"

"Don't talk about him!" Boomer growled, his navy blue eyes flashing gold in warning. Him held up his claws in surrender, choosing to get back to the task at hand.

"_I didn't bring you fools back from the brink of death to lose you to the curse. I waited, but it seems you boys can't handle anything yourselves. But I also know you can't force the girls to be with you. So if that's the only problem..._" He clicked his claws, his eyes flashing pitch black before returning to normal. "_I just solved it._" The boys paled, Butch moving to the forefront.

"What did you do?! Haven't you done enough?! **Stop meddling in our affairs!**" Him floated over to him, snapping his arm with an expert twist. Butch screamed, dropping to one knee at the angle he was being held. Brick and Boomer pounced. Brick tackled Him, shooting laser beams from his eyes. Boomer pulled Butch out of the way, standing in front of him. Him only laughed, dissolving into smoke and reappearing in the air.

"_Don't waste the opportunity I've given you._" He vanished as dramatically as he entered. Boomer looked to Brick, his expression more serious than he'd ever seen it.

"What're we going to do now? There's no telling what he's done." Brick was beyond frustrated. The 'opportunity' presented to them would definitely come with some kind of a catch. They couldn't ignore it either, so the only choice was to play this game, whatever that entailed.

"We'll go to the girls and figure it out from there. We move in the morning, that should be enough time for Butch to heal."

* * *

Bubbles groaned awake, blinking bleary baby blue eyes. The over sized bear Boomer had gotten her sat in her arm chair, facing the window. Bubbles stretched, grinning as her back cracked and realigned. _Maybe I should do some yoga today? Or join BC on her jog..._ Bubbles shuddered, immediately trashing that idea. Last time she made the mistake of joining her sister on her run, she'd nearly died. All of the girls were in shape, but Buttercup and Blossom were beasts for sure. To this day, she wasn't sure how Blossom had kept up with the ravennette, especially since Bubbles couldn't recall seeing her exercise. _Then again, it's not like we spend every waking moment with each other._

"Bubbles! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Bubbles stood, humming to herself as she bustled about the room, completing her morning routine. She had just finished washing her face when red and pink smoke began leaking from the bear, spilling over the chair to cover the floor. Bubbles didn't notice, hanging up her face towel and spinning out of the bathroom, giggling to herself. The smoke was undeterred, steadily filling the room and coiling itself around her ankles. Bubbles opened her eyes too late, realizing in horror her body was almost completely consumed. She struggled, or tried to, but it felt like moving through sludge. She opened her mouth to scream, but the smoke rushed in, clogging her throat and filling her lungs. With a gasp, she faded from sight, the smoke closing around the crown of her head as it swallowed her.

* * *

"Buttercup! The food's gonna get cold!" Blossom huffed, beginning to fix her own plate after making sure everything was turned off. She settled into one of the bar stools, scooping eggs and grits into her mouth. _Buttercup I can understand, but Bubbles isn't usually so slow. I can't even hear her moving around anymore._ Blossom stood, placing her plate in the sink. Buttercup had started moving around, her footsteps echoing through the ceiling. But the space below Bubbles's room was devoid of sound, making Blossom grow increasingly suspicious. Her foot had just touched the first step when she heard the tell tale ticking of an eye turning on. Blossom turned back to the kitchen, turning the eye back off. _That was weird..._ She turned back around, only to notice red and pink smoke pulsing around her. "What the...?" She tried to get to the doorway, but her movements were slow and heavy, as if she moved through quicksand. She couldn't even fly, trying to lift her legs in vain. She was so absorbed in trying to break free she didn't notice Buttercup enter the scene until she grabbed her hand.

"Blossom! What is this?" Blossom snapped her head up, sighing in relief.

"Buttercup! Pull me up!" Buttercup tightened her hold, flying backwards but jerking to a stop when Blossom didn't follow. She again tried to move further back, growing more frustrated at each failed attempt. Blossom began to sink, pulling on Buttercup's hands in increasing desperation. Buttercup continued her attempts to free her sister, instead getting dragged with her. Blossom, accepting the futility of the rescue, slackened her grip on Buttercup's hands. Buttercup, realizing what she was trying to do, gripped her in an iron hold, refusing to let go. "Buttercup, let go!"

"I won't!"

"Buttercup!"

"No!"

"That's an order!"

"I don't care! I'll pull you up!" Buttercup struggled harder, even as the smoke continued to rise, now at Blossom's chest.

"Buttercup, it's alright. The same thing might happen to Bubbles. Let go." The conflict was clear on her face, biting her lip as she looked between Blossom and the door. Blossom, now only visible from her shoulders and up, moved her arms back and forward, launching her sister to the door. Buttercup grunted as she landed on the stairs , scrambling back on her feet as Blossom slipped under the smoke.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup turned, flying up the stairs and bursting through Bubbles's door, praying she was in time.

"Bubbles!" Nothing but smoke greeted her, hastily wrapping around her form and halting her escape. Buttercup struggled, managing to raise her hand in an attempt to reach the doorway. The smoke was having none of that, continuing to engulf her being. Buttercup choked as the smoke flooded her nose, a whimper escaping her as her vision faded.


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom's eyes twitched as she slowly awoke. Her senses gradually returned. She was laying on something cold and hard, and an incessant dripping noise was coming from the right corner. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, and her limbs felt weighed down and useless. When she moved to rub her forehead, chains rattled behind her, alerting her to their presence. She flinched, surprised, and turned around. Chains were embedded in the wall, shackling her to the confines of the cell she was in. Cuffs wrapped around her ankles and feet. They seemed to be lined with Chemical X, because she couldn't access her powers. The walls were decrepit brick, obvious cracks in spiderweb like patterns crawling along the wall. The floor was biting concrete that seeped into her bones and made her realize she only wore a thin red sleeveless jumpsuit that stopped right above her ankle.

"Blossom?" Blossom turned, sighing in relief when she noticed Bubbles. There was no light in the cell, and only being able to rely on normal human vision instead of her usual night vision severely limited her powers of observation.

"I'm here." The outline of her now dirty blond hair moved closer, until Blossom could make out more of her form. Like her, Bubbles was clothed in a thin jumpsuit but in Boomer's signature color, with her feet bare. She crawled to sit beside her, so Blossom could only assume the chains were long enough to allow them to walk from one side to the other. It probably wasn't long enough to leave the cell though; it might not even be long enough to reach the bars.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. But we've obviously been here awhile." Bubbles frowned in thought, playing with the end of her pigtail.

"The last thing I remember is being swallowed by that smoke, but this doesn't look anything like Him's lair." Blossom nodded in agreement, and the girls lapsed into silence. _Usually when this happens we're deposited right in front of Him, but that's clearly not the case this time. But that smoke **only **can be produced by Him, so where are we?_ Bubbles grabbed her pants leg, her hand slightly shaking.

"I haven't seen Buttercup..." Blossom tensed, cursing. She gently pried Bubbles's fingers off of her, crawling to the other side. _Where is she? If Bubbles was sent here too then surely - ow!_

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Buttercup?"

"Blossom?" Blossom backed up, feeling around with her hands. She ran into something soft, lightly tugging on it. "Ow quit!" She stopped, letting her hand retake its place supporting her. Bright green eyes suddenly came into view, rising to be eye level with bubblegum pink. _So she was lying face down? No wonder we didn't see her._ She couldn't be sure, but Blossom assumed Buttercup was dressed similarly to them in Butch's signature green.

She raised onto her knees, running her hands along Buttercup's form to check for injuries. Buttercup grumbled but otherwise didn't resist. Blossom sighed when she found none, slumping slightly. Buttercup pulled at the chains, no doubt coming to the same conclusions about the lack of powers.

"Bubbles?"

"Here." Buttercup relaxed, counting their blessings. Their powers might be blocked, but they were together. If they put their heads together she was sure they'd figure out an escape.

"Buttercup. Do you remember anything?" Buttercup shook her head.

"No. I was caught by the smoke in Bubbles's room and then the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor in here." Blossom pinched her nose in frustration. _So no helpful information, no idea where we are, and no powers. This is a serious problem._ Bubbles crawled toward her sisters, her fear of the dark creeping up her spine as the threat receded for the moment. She gingerly felt along the ground until she bumped into something she prayed was Blossom's leg. When she hit what felt like clothes, she relaxed again. That was when she realized something.

"There's no rats...there's no rats!" Blossom and Buttercup mirrored their confusion on their faces.

"Okay..." Buttercup's voice dripped confusion, the implied _so?_ hanging in the hair. Bubbles puffed out her chest, for a moment proud she had figured something out before her sisters.

"No rats. That means this place has to be relatively new. Rats search out food, and if they would'v been here, we could've assumed people had been trapped here before us." A lightbulb went off above the others' heads, picking up what Bubbles was putting down.

"So if this place is pretty new..."

"Was it created for us? And if it was..."

"Why?" The girls faced each other, each lost in her own thoughts. The _drip, drip, dripping _of the liquid in the corner the only background noise.

"Well there's no point in worrying about the _why _now. We need to focus on getting out of here." Blossom opened her mouth to respond, but a distant _clang!_ cut her off. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, coming ever closer. The girls tensed. Bubbles grabbed Blossom's pants leg, while Blossom groped around until she found Buttercup's hand. A torch light floated toward them. The closer it came, the more details they were able to see. Stained pants covered heavy duty boots that clomped with each step. The arms were bare, the muscles defined, and attached to gloved hands that were too big to belong to a woman. When the torch stopped in front of their prison, the girls sucked in a breath. The mystery man's upper body was bare and toned, but that wasn't why they drew back. Strange symbols had been carved into his chest and stomach, fading into the darkness as it curled around to his back. He turned to the space beside their cell, slipping the torch into an unseen slot. Keys jangled as the man unlocked their cell. Blossom pushed her sisters behind her, eyes blazing with a false sense of calm. He didn't even pause, instead roughly yanking her arm and producing a needle from his back pocket. Blossom squirmed in his hold, her eyes widening in horror.

"No!" Buttercup lurched forward but suddenly pink and red smoke flooded her senses. Blossom screamed, but Buttercup couldn't see or move, let alone help her. Bubbles whimpered, gagging as the smoke once again invaded her lungs. She didn't pass out this time, however, able to experience the excruciating pain of suffocating she was spared before. Buttercup tried to claw at her throat, wanting to do anything to stop the pain as her lungs burned. Neither noticed Blossom faint, or the man scoop her into his arms and exit the cell. They heard the door close and lock, and a slight pause before retreating footsteps. Bubbles gurgled, trying in vain to call for either of her sisters. Buttercup collapsed to the floor, her gasps only succeeding in drawing in more smoke. Black dots clouded their vision, but still they could not blissfully pass out. Only when they were barely tethered to consciousness were they released from their torment, finally able to give in to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**First I want to shout out all my wonderful reviewers! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this, and some of you had some interesting takes on what I've written so far. I just wanted to see that your reviews are what made me continue this in the first place, so I hope I don't disappoint as the story progresses. **

**Thank you to my readers as well, since you guys are my audience. There would be no continuation if you hadn't decided to read this, so I hope I don't disappoint you guys either!**

**Alright I'm out my feelings lol. On with the story!**

* * *

"Have you found anything?"

"No."

"Nothing on my end either." Butch rubbed his hair in frustration, for the first time wishing he had Brick's hair length so he could pull it out.

"We're getting nowhere like this!" Boomer rolled his eyes, slumping further in his seat. They'd gone to the girls' house, only to find abandoned food. There were no signs of a struggle, except for a small dent in the stairs. Buttercup's room was disheveled, but no more than expected. Bubbles's room was had a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom and closet. The bed was half-made, only slightly better than Buttercup's ruffled one, so the boys could only conclude they'd left or been taken after they'd woken up. There were no traces of who'd taken them - the scene of the crime almost _too _clean.

"Him obviously has something to do with this." Brick sipped from his straw, contemplating their next move. They knew who the culprit was, but they had no idea where he'd put them. Or what he was doing to them while they wasted time looking for them.

"So? What're we going to do?"

"_Would you like a hint?_" The boys flinched as Him's disembodied voice echoed around them. Butch waved his hand dismissively, already over the conversation.

"You've done more than enough. Now shoo we don't need you." Him chuckled, caressing his cheek with a claw.

"_You don't even know where they are, yet you act so childishly._" Butch flinched as the grip turned painful, blood trickling down his cheek and onto the table. The voice wrapped around Boomer, its tone teasing.

"_Even though none of you have ever heard their **delicious, pain induced cries**. Not like I have..._" Boomer stood, slamming his hands on the table.

"You _bastard!_ Where are they?!" Him guffawed, materializing for a split second before fading from sight.

"_Splendid! I was worried about you Boomer, you never did take act out like your brothers. I thought you might be a late bloomer, but it seems I was concerned for nothing. But let's face it, the girls were never going to be yours with how slow you were going. So I'm breaking them for you. I'm tired of waiting, and a deal's a deal._" Brick grit his teeth, becoming more and more agitated. Butch looked away, his jaw clenched. Boomer, however, looked down, not for the first time cursing his own weakness. Him had resurrected them for his own selfish reasons, but they'd made a deal with the devil to keep the girls safe. _Stupid vampire rules...stupid mates...if they're going to be endangered anyway, we shouldn't have gotten them involved in the first place. _

_We didn't have a choice. We can't survive now without them._

_"He's right. It may be selfish, but if we're cursed to live like this, we have a right to be selfish with something like this._ Brick sighed, defeated. He cut the telepathic communication, facing the faint smoke trail curling and twisting in the air.

"Where are they?" Him giggled, the sound eerie and out of place in the tense situation.

"_If I just told you the fun would end. But I will give you boys a hint. They're somewhere easily accessible, but not immediately visible._"

"Not easily...? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" But Him was gone, his purpose fulfilled. Butch groaned, kicking his chair.

"Calm down Butch. We just need to think about this. We've been to Him's lair, so that's probably where they are. Or they might be in one of the dimensions he controls."

"Hmm..." Butch crossed his arms, lapsing into silence as he weighed Boomer's words. Brick did the same, looking across the street, but not seeing anything. Around them, people continued on with their lives, unconcerned the girls were missing. The Puffs had stopped fighting crime in their highschool years, teaching the police how to rely on themselves and handle unforeseen circumstances. It wasn't strange for the girls to disappear every now again. Once the professor passed, they appeared in Townsville less and less. It wasn't until the boys came back in town, somehow convincing them to move back into their old home, that the citizens began seeing more of their childhood heroes.

"Buttercup better be ready to sing my praises when I swoop in and save her." Boomer grinned, knocking his shoulder.

"Knowing her, I doubt it." Butch huffed, trapping Boomer in a headlock. Brick tuned back into the conversation, wondering how his brothers could be so smart and yet so dumb.

"Enough messing around. We have a lead, so we'll split up and check it out." The boys nodded, taking off in different directions. Him watched them, waving his claw in front of the tv. He stood from this throne, clacking across the cracked molten floor. Three tv screens dropped down in front of him. Each was dedicated to a defenseless Puff, writhing in despair. He threw his head back, laughing as he reveled in their dark emotions. His boys deserved only the best after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"...cup..."

"Butter..."

"Buttercup..."

"BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup jerked awake, knocking Bubbles over in the process. Bubbles whined as she rubbed her forehead. Buttercup looked around, cursing when she saw their surroundings hadn't changed.

"Bubbles?" Bubbles scooted back over, feeling for her sister's face. Once she found it, she slowly trailed her fingers up until she found her forehead. She couldn't heal it, but her touch was soothing enough to accomplish her goal. Buttercup smiled despite herself. She gently grabbed Bubbles's hands, moving them off of her forehead and into her lap.

"Blossom still isn't back." The smile slipped from her lips. _Dammit. What game is this?!_

"I'm sure she's fine. Blossom is the toughest girl I know." Bubbles grinned, but it was hollow. She chose to believe her sister's words, even as the pit of her stomach recoiled in protest. It was too quiet...to peaceful. Even the water had stopped dripping. All they heard was their breath mixing in the stale prison air.

"She'll be back before we know it. We'll probably be knocked out when she returns though." Bubbles nodded, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." They lapsed into a silence that was anything but comfortable. Tension radiated from them in waves.

"mmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Both girls froze, craning their necks toward the sound. Bubbles started to shake, tightening her grip on the ravennette.

"Buttercup...is that?" Buttercup shook her head, adjusting their positions to bring Bubbles closer to her.

"No I'm sure everything's fine."

"AHHHHHHH...ahhhhAAAAAHHHHH!" Buttercup covered her ears, singing to her to drown out the screams. Bubbles sobbed, turning her head into Buttercup's chest. Buttercup buried her own despair, focusing on comforting Bubbles. Blossom's screams sounded like they were being torn from her throat. Neither could imagine what they were doing to her, and honestly, neither wanted to.

"Wake up." Blossom was slow to consciousness. It danced just out of her reach, forced upon her when cold water shocked her awake. Bubblegum pink opened groggily, blearily taking in her surroundings. Her ankles and wrists were bound with leather straps attached to a medical examiner's table. Surgical tools were laid out neatly to her left, illuminated by fluorescent lights. _So the whole place isn't old like we thought. But if torture is their game, we gave up crime fighting years ago. I know Him is behind this, but his actions don't make sense._ She moved her head left and right, realizing her neck too was bound by a leather strap. Her outfit had changed, now a bikini like set in blood red with black accents. Her legs were stretched uncomfortably wide, but her arms were close to her head, her hands bound together.

"Sleeping beauty awakens I see." Blossom tried to twist to see who it was, but whoever it was was behind her. He moved to her side, casually inspecting the tools laid out before him. "Do you know why you're here?"

"..."

"The silent type? I was right to pick you." He chose a curved object that resembled nail clippers, moving to her head. Blossom swallowed, preemptively tensing her muscles.

"How do you feel about vampires?" Blossom laughed, the ridiculousness of the situation settling over her. They had been kidnapped, probably stripped, and now were about to be tortured over _mythical creatures?!_ The man behind her hummed, lightly grabbing her first finger.

"I asked you a question. I suggest you answer."

"Vampires aren't _real_. Him will have to come up with something better than mmph!" Her finger nail was suddenly ripped off, causing her to bite her tongue in the middle of her sentence. Blood slipped over her finger, dripping onto the floor. Her second finger was grabbed, and her breath quickened.

"How do you _feel _about vampires?" Blossom was utterly confused. _They weren't real. Why _did it _matter _how she felt about them? Her second fingernail was snapped off, but it didn't completely tear like the first one. Blossom bit her tongue so hard she tasted copper. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The man tsk'd, and she felt the cool metal slip underneath her nail, deeper than before. He snipped it without pause, and Blossom gasped, her breath coming out raspy as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"_How do you feel about vampires?_"

"I don't know!" He sighed, and Blossom bit back a sob as her third fingernail was ripped off. Her fingers shook, blood continuing to drip to the floor. Her pinkie was grabbed, and she whimpered.

"How do you feel-"

"I like them! I like them!" He leaned over her, caressing her cheek.

"I want to believe you...but you don't seem sincere." He snapped her pinkie, but it too came out jagged and still hanging on. Blossom hyperventilated while he snipped it completely off. He didn't grab her thumb, instead moving back to the table. He picked up a knife, a thin blade with a jagged edge that was about nine inches.

"What do you want?" He was silent for a moment, twirling the knife in the light.

"To know how you feel about vampires. It was all I was tasked to do." He approached her with the grace of a predator. He stopped at her side, bending over slightly. He made a shallow cut below her ribs, deep enough to make it sting but shallow enough it wasn't lethal. Blossom tried to squirm away, her fingertips still throbbing.

"Please stop..."

"Shall I give you a break and ask your sisters instead?" Her eyes widened, her pain dimming as adrenaline surged through her veins.

"No." Her voice was strong and unwavering, and he grinned, pleased.

"Very well." He slashed her stomach, causing her to scream.

"AH!"

"Do you like vampires?"

"YES!" He slashed her again, creating an X in her skin.

"Why?"

"I don't, AhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He stabbed her right above her knee, leaving the knife.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He twisted the knife, pulling it out at an angle. Blossom's eyes were wide, rolling to the back of her head.

"Ah ah, my dear. We can't have you pass out now." Another shock of cold water forced her wide awake, the pain intensifying where the water hit. She thrashed on the table, whimpering as her cries subsided.

"_Why do you like vampires?_"

"They're hot!" A stab above her other knee told her this wasn't the right answer.

"Why?"

"They mate for life!"

"So you'd be willing to be with them forever?"

"YES! Yes..." She sobbed, turning her head away from him. He placed the knife down, his footsteps carrying him away from her. Through the haze of pain she noticed him leaving.

"W...wait..." He stopped, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Until our fun is over, I won't touch your sisters." The door slammed shut, echoing around her. Blossom slipped easily into unconsciousness, her body continuing to scream in agony.

"_How's it going?"_

_"_Excellent master. The girls should be ready to complete the ceremony when the boys get here."

"_Splendd! I knew rising one of the seven deadly sins from hell would come in handy one day. Keep up the good work._"

"Of course master." The mirror reflecting his master faded from sight. He paid it no mind, knowing it appeared when Him wanted to contact him. _She might hold out longer since I threatened her sister. I may have to get creative._


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine my dear." Blossom was jerked awake as her body registered searing pain coming from the bottom of her foot. She yanked her foot away, but all that did was press one part closer to the brand before it was removed. Blossom swallowed a scream as it continued to sting. She panted, wondering how long she could hold out. They were being tortured for some reason that had to do with vampires, but even if they _were _real she didn't _know any_!

"Ready for the second round?" Blossom spit blood in his face, laughing bitterly.

"Tell me why I'm here. Even if vampires _are _real I don't know any! So this is pointless." The man barked out a laugh, bending at the waist as his body shook. Blossom watched him impassively, wishing she could kick him instead of having to wait for him to finish. He wiped tears from his eyes, straightening back to his full height.

"Your ignorance is astounding. I don't see why Master Him is having me torture you. But oh well." He'd sounded bitter near the end, before shrugging off the purpose of his orders. Blossom latched on to the new information, though they'd already known Him had something to do with this.

"What do you mean my ignorance is astounding? What do you know?" He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the artificial light. He moved to the table, selecting three thin long needle like objects.

"I think you're getting confused." He moved to her feet, and Blossom started to squirm, realizing what he was about to do.

"No...wait-" He inserted the first one right under her big toe, the nerves there writhing in protest. Blossom began screaming, not daring to move her feet even as her other one twitched uncontrollably.

"I'm the one asking the questions. But I guess I'll give you a prize for being such a wonderful playmate." He inserted the second and third, leaving only the last two toes free. Blossom sobbed, unable to even curl away thanks to the straps holding her in place.

"The name's Envy." She blacked out shortly after, too worn out to hear the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

"_Well? How's it going?"_

I think we can try testing out phase two, but I doubt her reaction will be what you want."

"_No matter. That's why we started with one._" The mirror faded from sight as Envy huffed. _Why do __**I **__always get the lame jobs? Torturing is fun but I can't even sever a limb or pluck out an eye..._ He grabbed a torch from the hallway, walking until he was at the center of the path before it forks. Placing the torch down at his feet, he produced a dagger from his pocket. He sliced a clean line across his palm, turning it over and holding it over the fire.

_Servants of darkness heed my call _

_Take the form of the one Blossom loves most_

_Copy his mannerisms, _

_Copy his looks_

_Now, arise!_

His eyes glowed a Hellish red as the ground shook. Black ooze gathered on the floor, before rising and reshaping itself into Brick's form. The creature blinked, stretching its new limbs and taking a few experimental steps. Envy snapped his fingers, drawing its attention.

"Go in there and act like her lover. You don't need to go far. We just need to see if our methods have been effective." The creature nodded, bounding past him and to the right. Envy sighed, heading down the left pathway. It was only a matter of time before the boys found this place. He had to be prepared.

* * *

_Blossom...it's alright now. Wake up..._

_Wake up…_

"…up…"

"Wake up!" Blossom jerked awake, her senses alert and fear flooding her being. To her immense relief, Brick stood over her, gently but quickly pulling out the needles stuck in her foot. She flinched, but breathed easier once they were out. He removed the straps binding her, scooping her into his arms.

"Brick thank god you found me. But we can't stay here! We need to leave before Envy comes back and find my sisters-"

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." Blossom snuggled deeper into his hold, feeling safer than she had in days, weeks, months, however long they'd been in this cursed place.

"You couldn't have known Him would do something like this. We knew he was bad we just didn't know he would be so…_evil_." Brick shook his head, his ruby red eyes shining in regret.

"No…Him said we were taking too long to get you girls ready so he'd do it for us…" Blossom froze, slowly looking up at her boyfriend. He wasn't making any sense.

"Get us ready? For what?"

"To be with us forever." Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She suddenly had the urge to stand by herself, though she doubted her feet would appreciate that.

"Brick put me down."

"Your our mates. Without you we'd go crazy and Him couldn't have that…"

"Brick seriously-"

"Vampires mate for life after all." The ground dropped out from underneath her. The world around her vanished, and all that was left was the suddenly unrecognizable boy with a suffocating grip.

"Wha…vampires? Brick what is going on?!" She was becoming hysterical. She knew this. But she couldn't reconcile the man she knew and the man in front of her claiming to be some mythical creature. So her mind shut down, protecting itself from further abuse. She pushed against him, frantic to get away. He held her tighter, smiling in what was meant to be comforting, but was only unsettling. _Fangs? So vampires are real?! So I've been tortured all this time…it **is **his fault…it's his fault. It's his fault!_ She socked him in the mouth with the remaining strength she had, which honestly wasn't much. It was enough to take him by surprise, which loosened his grip enough to allow her to wiggle free. Blossom limped to the door, uncaring of anything besides escape.

"Blossom wait! Let me explain!"

"I won't listen! This is _your _fault! I won't let my sisters go through this. Don't you boys _ever _appear in front of us again!" Brick gurgled, making her pause. She turned to look back at him, which was her first mistake. Brick liquefied, his form falling apart and plopping to the floor until nothing remained. Her second mistake was continuing to stand there while trying to process what she just witnessed. Her last mistake was overestimating the strength she had remaining. Her body was exhausted already keeping her alive on no food or water for days on end, and her mind was exhausted keeping her sane. It was no surprise when her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. It was surprising when the door creaked open, and footsteps carried someone to her shaking form. Blossom looked up, eyes glazing over. Envy stood before her, grinning maliciously.

"Sorry my dear, you chose wrong. Looks like we'll be having fun for a while longer." He knocked her out with a well placed blow to the neck, strapping her back onto the table. Whistling, he again exited, his destination two unsuspecting young women beside themselves with worry.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to start answering your reviews before the chapters! Now that we're in the groove and I'm ready with curve balls I'm excited to see how you guys react. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! I read and reread each of them and just get so pumped to crank out more chapters. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Buttercup covered her ears, her skin burning with each scream ripped from her sisters throat. It faded and rose in volume and pitch throughout the night, or was it day? It was hard to tell when the only source of light were the torches lining the wall that had been lit since she'd awaken. Bubbles had been beside herself the whole time, running herself ragged as she tried everything to break out. Buttercup, unable to take Blossom's pain-filled screams and Bubbles's frustrated sobs turned to her sister and knocked her out. She laid her against her, with her head on her lap, so she was at least as comfortable as possible. Thankfully Blossom's screams had subsided for now, but they had ebbed and flowed before. Buttercup figured she only had a few hours before the torture began again. _So how do we get out of here? We have no powers, and I'm pretty sure this place uses keys. The keys are always carried by the guard, but if we had something to pick the lock we could maybe escape..._ She ran her fingers cautiously through her hair, cursing her luck when they came out empty. She looked down at Bubbles, whose hair was done in a braided low bun, instead of her usual pigtails. _Please please please..._ She held her breath as she combed through her sister's hair, her fingers catching on something near the bottom of her hair where the braids disappeared into the bun. _Yes! Thank God for Bubbles._ She lowered her head to the ground gently, practically running before her legs wobbled and collapsed underneath her. Her stomach rumbled, and it was only then that she remembered they hadn't eaten anything since they'd been brought here. Her hunger could wait though, she had a possible escape to worry about.

The chains stopped her right at the bars, so if she leaned forward she could _just _reach outside of them. Her wrists were chaffing at the action, but she pushed past the uncomfortable sensation as she fumbled around, searching for the lock.

"Come on...come on...aha!" Her left hand brushed against the lock before it slipped past it. She felt around more slowly, gripping the lock as best she could once she found it again. She pressed herself as close to the bars as she could go, grunting as she maneuvered. The bobby pin kept slipping out, and she couldn't get a clear view of what she was doing. _They make this look so much easier on YouTube..._ The lock clicked, and she was able to push the bars open slightly. Her wrists were bruised and bleeding, but she could treat that later. She moved back to Bubbles, furiously shaking her awake.

"Bubbles get up! We gotta go!" When her sister started showing signs of life, Buttercup pulled back. She turned her attention to the cuffs, looking for weak spots. They encircled the length of her wrist, with bolts securing either half that made up the whole. The bobby pin was useless, but Buttercup had a different idea. She inhaled deeply, exhaling in short, staccato breaths before beginning to yank on her wrists. Her skin began to peel under the pressure, and when blood covered her hands she was able to pull them out. Bubbles, who was now fully awake, stared at her sister in horror.

"Buttercup. What-"

"It's alright Bubs. I'm already beginning to feel some of my power return. I should have enough to get your cuffs off." Bubbles shook her head, beginning to yank on her wrists as well. Buttercup lurched forward, proud of her sister but shaking her head in dissent.

"But you-"

"I know. But one of us needs to be strong enough to fly us out of here if it comes to that. So let me get us out of here so we can rely on you to keep us safe." Bubbles nodded, her face grim. She watched as Buttercup cut through the cuffs, though it took much longer than expected. Buttercup turned to her, and Bubbles sat with her hands and feet facing her sister. Buttercup panted, cutting through her sister's cuffs. They clunked to the floor, Bubbles's arms feeling much lighter. She slung Buttercup's arm around her shoulders, helping her sister stand as they moved slowly out of the cell and into the hallway.

"Wait. We don't know where Blossom is." Buttercup was silent as they continued, before pointing when they came to a fork in the hallway.

"I remember her screams coming from this way."

"Okay." They hobbled on, not realizing their wills were the only thing keeping them standing.

* * *

_I found them!_

_Finally! Where?!_

_Dimension 12...It took some time but I was able to get in. I've only seen Blossom, I'm not sure if the others are with her._

_It's our only lead, so we're going there._

_Is Blossom alright?_

_..._

_Boom?! Is **she alright?**_

_She's alive..._

Brick cut the connection, teleporting to Dimension 12. There were perks to being resurrected by Him, and being able to transport instantly between His dimensions was one of them. He reopened the mental connection just long enough to find out Boomer's exact location. He hurried over, the scowl on his face growing larger and more intimidating with each passing second. He and Boomer met in a hallway that curved to the right. Boomer suggested waiting for Butch, but it fell on deaf ears as Brick continued forward. Boomer sighed, letting Butch know they were continuing ahead. Only Brick could initiate telepathy between the three of them, but each of them could reach out to one of the others. Brick stopped in front of the door on the right, his palms sweating as he turned the knob.

* * *

"Just hang on BC, I'm sure we'll find her soon." Buttercup panted in what Bubbles took as agreement. Her sister was in horrible shape, more tired than she initially let on. It made sense, but it was all Bubbles could do to keep walking and support Buttercup as they ventured deeper into the maze of a prison. Buttercup could no longer remember where she'd heard Blossom's screams. Bubbles herself wasn't much help either, as Buttercup had knocked her out when Blossom got especially loud and terrified. While thankful at the time, now she wished she'd been conscious.

"I think...think we should split up." Bubbles stopped, her face scrunching in protest. Buttercup moved away slowly, gesturing around them.

"We're lost, and we'd be faster in finding Blossom if we split up." Bubbles shook her head, rewrapping Buttercup's arm around her shoulder.

"No. We stand a better chance together, even if it is slower. You can barely move by yourself at this point, and what happens once one of us finds Blossom? Now we're wasting more time finding each other _again_. Plus, who _knows _what kind of state Blossom is in? We find her _together_ and get out of here." Buttercup nodded, and once again they shuffled forward. Bubbles grit her teeth and took more of her sister's weight. She didn't realize just how heavily she relied on her powers until now. She couldn't use her powers to boost her strength in case of a fight, so she was struggling more than she dared admit.

"What's that?" Buttercup pointed a finger at the end of the hall. It was darker there, with unlit torches guiding the way. The girls moved forward cautiously, keeping their guard up. When they reached the end of the hall, Buttercup leaned against the wall while Bubbles swung the door open, squinting as she peered inside.

* * *

"Well?"

"Nah, nothing." Brick's voice was tight, and Boomer knew he needed to stew in silence. He kept conversation short, only asking questions whenever Brick opened another door. So far they'd all been empty store rooms or cells. Cobbwebs lined the ceilings, so the boys were quick to move through that section. Boomer sighed, drifting away from his brother as he peered around a corner.

"I think we should split up. We'll probably find them faster-" He turned around to see what Brick thought, only to be greeted by empty space where his brother used to be. He shrugged, heading down the secondary hallway he was peering down earlier. "Guess you agree."

* * *

Butch punched his way through the halls, creating a straight line to Boomer's location. Him could chew him out later for all the destruction he was causing. As long as the girls were safe. Speaking of which, he could've sworn he heard Buttercup down one of the halls he'd broken through. He paused, cocking his head to the side and concentrating. _There!_ It was faint, but it was definitely his girl's breathing, more labored than he liked. He turned around, going back to the previous hallway and turning right, following what he heard.

* * *

"Blossom!" Bubbles shot forward, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Blossom was bloody, bruised, and broken. Dried blood mingled basically all over her body. Her face was unharmed, but it was twisted in terror as her mouth twitched. She grunted in her sleep, turning her head this way and that. Buttercup came in slower, her blood boiling at the state her sister was in. _Oh Him is **so** gonna pay once we get out of here. But if I don't kill him, Bubbles certainly will._ Bubbles was busy undoing the leather restraints, so Buttercup sucked up the throbbing pain and used the last of her strength to float. Bubbles would need to carry Blossom. Bubbles scooped Blossom into her arms and turned to Buttercup, her gaze as sharp as steel. "We're leaving." Buttercup nodded wordlessly, floating out of the doorway first. Bubbles walked out behind her, her grip gentle but firm. Buttercup had stopped halfway down the hall. Bubbles immediately raised her guard, even though Buttercup's body language was more shock than tense.

"Buttercup? What is it?"

"Butch? What're you doing here?"

"I came to save you Butterbutt."


	12. Chapter 12

**jtdarkman: yes the heroes arrive! Let's just hope the reunion is as sweet as we want it to be.**

**Also, as I'm sure you've realized by now I've given the Ruffs and Puffs additional powers than what they had in the original show. I figured they'd develop more as they grew up, and it's my story so I can do that sort of thing lol. Thank you guys for the reviews and thank you to my readers! It's been awhile but I should hopefully be able to update sooner.**

* * *

Butch wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Buttercup was in his arms without complaint. Granted, she looked beyond exhausted and worse for wear, but not as bad off as Blossom. Buttercup was conscious but leaning against him, taking in ragged breaths before straightening enough to support herself. Butch gently took Blossom from Bubbles, shifting his hold until he was sure it was secure. He eyed Buttercup, pride welling in his chest. All the girls were beat up, Bubbles looking the best out of all of them, but none of them uttered a word of complaint. Bur what else did he expect? They were their mates after all.

"Brick and Boomer are here too. We need to get out of here." Buttercup and Bubbles started to move, but Butch shook his head. "No, I'll tell them where we are."

"How are you going to do that?" Butch didn't answer, and the girls lapsed into silence. A few minutes later Brick appeared, with Boomer following shortly after. Brick gently took Blossom from Butch, cradling her to his chest as he barely kept his rage restrained. Buttercup looped her arm around Butch's shoulder, and Bubbles leaned against Boomer.

"Everyone's here. Let's go." The group nodded, and the boys made sure the girls were properly holding on before fading from existence. They reappeared inside the living room of the girls' home. Brick carried Blossom upstairs and Bubbles followed. Buttercup took a bit longer, collapsing on the couch. She knew Bubbles could heal Blossom, and they were back home. The boys were there, and soon they'd be back to 100 percent. They were safe, for now. Butch flopped on the couch next to her, dragging her to his side. Buttercup frowned but accepted the embrace, needing it then more than she cared to admit.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course. It's Bubbles we're talking about." Brick's lips practically disappeared as his frown deepened. Boomer took a step away, turning back to watch Bubbles work. Her hands were on each of Blossom's arms, a faint light blue glow encasing Blossom's body. Her wounds slowly began to heal. When they had fully disappeared, she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered, and the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she took in her new surroundings. Bubbles threw her arms around her, sobbing in relief. Blossom stroked her sister's back, her eyes trained on Brick. Brick smiled at her, raising his arms as he approached them. Blossom flinched, tightening her grip on Bubbles.

"Don't you dare come near me." Brick paused, and even Bubbles was taken aback by the icy tone of her voice. She chuckled nervously, trying to get her sister to look at her.

"Blossom what are you saying? The boys are the reason we're free."

"They're also the reason we were taken in the first place." Blossom stopped glaring long enough to do another sweep of the room. Her eyebrows drew together in her displeasure. "Where's Buttercup? Buttercup? Buttercup!" Pounding footsteps echoed on the stairs before the door burst open, with Buttercup and Butch emptying into the room. Buttercup dropped to her knees beside her sisters, checking Blossom over.

"What? What's wrong?" Blossom gripped the front of her shirt, tilting her head in the direction of the boys.

"Make them leave." Buttercup's lips parted as she sighed, utterly confused.

"What? Bloss-"

"Please." Buttercup stopped herself from saying anything further. She nodded, turning to the boys. The betrayal burning in Brick's eyes before he buried it was heartbreaking, but now wasn't the time to focus on that. Buttercup moved to the door, holding it open.

"You heard her. Get out." Butch, for once understanding the somber tone of the situation, wordlessly grabbed his brothers. Before he did so, he wrapped an arm around Buttercup, leaning in to presumably kiss her. Blossom surged forward, knocking him back with all the force she could summon.

"NO!" Butch gaped at Blossom, and his counterpart mirrored his expression.

"Blossom-"

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Blossom stood between them, her eyes glowing in warning. Brick growled, moving to stand beside Butch. He didn't dare go any closer with how on edge Blossom was acting.

"What is with you?! You're acting like we'd hurt you guys!" She swung her gaze to clash with his, not giving an inch.

"You already have! If it wasn't for you and Him, we never would've suffered. I never would've had to endure what I did!" Her bottom lip trembled, but her eyes continued to spit flames. "I prayed I would be saved, or that I could hold on so my sisters wouldn't have to take my place in that Hell. And all along it was because of you." Nothing but scorn dripped from her venomous lips, causing Brick to stumble back. "He told me what you are."

"What? Who?"

"Envy. My torturer. He told me you were vampires, and this was obviously another one of Him's schemes. What he was trying to accomplish, I'll never know. But I will never let you or your brothers come near us again. Now get out of my house." Boomer stepped forward, his face twisting in disagreement.

"That's not fair! We need you-" Brick raised his hand, silencing the rest of Boomer's speech. Blossom's hands were frosting over, indicating she was done with the conversation.

"We're leaving." Brick walked purposefully through the door, knowing his brothers would follow. They clomped down the stairs, slamming the front door closed behind them. Blossom fell to the floor as soon as she heard the door close. Buttercup wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair as she sobbed. Bubbles, confused and feeling as if a part of her had been taken from her, moved toward her sisters.

"Why...why did you do that?" Blossom shook her head, hiccuping as her sobs subsided. Buttercup kept silent, but listened attentively.

"You don't know...you don't know what I went through in there." She coughed, only now realizing how dry her throat was. Bubbles rose to get some water, returning with snacks and cups of water. The sisters drank quickly, slowing down when it came to the snacks.

"You don't have to tell us. But...vampires? Never seeing them again? Blossom..."

"...He freed me. One time, he freed me. And what I saw when I was free...was Brick. And that's when I learned our boyfriends were apparently vampires, and it was their fault we were in there. And when I said I never wanted to see them again...he melted. And I realized it wasn't Brick, just something else to torture me further."

"Then if it wasn't Brick-"

"No. Envy came back and told me I made the wrong choice." Tears regathered in her eyes. "And we would have to have more fun. I'm sorry Bubbles but I can't.." She broke down, crying harder than they'd ever heard her. Bubbles felt tears gathering in her own eyes, but they weren't entirely for her. Blossom couldn't be healed by her this time. She had to do it herself, and that would take time.

"I understand."

* * *

"Brick."

"I know." They were back in that godforsaken prison. Boomer had found Envy, who was currently bound to the same operating table that was still smeared with Blossom's blood. He'd been confused, as if he genuinely hadn't expected them to retaliate.

"What are you doing? This wasn't part of the deal!" Brick stood next to the cart full of tools, carefully inspecting each one.

"We don't know what deal you cut with Him."

"All we know is you made the wrong choice."

"Should've stayed in Hell where you belong."

"But you will tell us what you know." Envy gulped as Brick finally selected a tool, a wicked looking bone saw.

"Now. Shall we begin?"


	13. Chapter 13

"HIM!" The boys appeared behind Him, eyes glowing and fists raised. Him merely turned around in his chair, his claws folded in his lap.

"_Oh boys! So __**nice**__ of you to drop in like this._" Brick cut his hand through the air, not impressed with the facade.

"Cut the shit. Because of you the girls don't want to see us. And you _know _what that'll do." Him tsk'd, leaning back in his chair.

"_Oh my. Well surely you know that wasn't my intention._" Boomer laughed, but there was nothing humorous about it.

"Please. You knew how your _scheme _would play out from the beginning. You've fucked up everything."

"**_Silence!_**" The boys stood their ground but held their tongues. No matter how much they rebelled, they couldn't defy a direct order. Not anymore. "_The girls have made you boys __**soft. If you can't convince them, **__then __**make **__them complete the ritual._" He pushed off from the chair, increasing in size. When his arms were long enough, he crushed the boys to his chest, purring in false concern. "_You were created to be evil. I think it's time to __**drop **__the good boy act and go back to your __**roots.**__ Don't you think?_" They grunted, pushing against the mind control Him was trying to force on them. They'd _changed_, for better or worse. Boomer struggled, wiggling until Him released them. His cobalt blue eyes were dark with hatred as he stared at Him.

"We'll have to now. You haven't given us much choice. Time has run out, and we need them." Brick grabbed Boomer's arm, shaking his head.

"No. We agreed to let the girls come to us at their choice." Boomer ripped his arm from his brother's grasp, lips twisting into a snarl.

"Butch has almost bitten Buttercup _twice _now. Blossom has essentially kicked us out of their lives, and you _know _Bubbles won't be on our side this time. Blossom is the final voice of their actions when she puts her foot down. And after what she's been through...saying it's our fault which thanks to Him it is, neither of the girls will budge from her decision any time soon." Butch, who'd been silent up until this moment, weighed in on the issue.

"Brick is right. It's meaningless if the girls don't agree. You know how this works." Boomer threw his hands up in frustration, blasting a whole in one of Him's TVs.

"_I know!_ But we have to be near them now that we've started the mating ritual, so what do you suggest. I don't plan on falling into madness waiting on Bubbles to agree to be mine."

"We'll just have to find excuses to be around them. It's not like the girls don't feel the pull as well. And they can't hide in the house forever."

"They can't, but unless we get Blossom on board we won't make any real progress." Him grinned, clacking his claws as he silently laughed. He had just wanted to cause a bit of mischief. Envy had spiraled out of control; torturing Blossom had never been part of the plan. He couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed the show, especially when she thought Brick had come to save her. How deliciously _crushed_ she'd been when she realized it had been nothing more than a sick joke. And then how mutilated Envy had become once Brick was done with him. He wasn't even recognizable - torn limb from limb. He'd reveled in the violence. He _knew _his boys were still capable of great things. Maybe he should try to turn the girls? But that could wait. He needed to get them together first. A few suggestions here and there. If he allowed his boys to slip into madness, they'd be uncontrollable, and he couldn't have that.

"Let's just go, we're not getting anything done here." They vanished from sight, and Him shrank until he could once again lounge in his chair.

"_Now then, what should I do from here?_"

* * *

"Blossom, shouldn't we at least talk about it? It's been weeks already." Blossom sat silently in the kitchen, her spoon hanging listlessly from her pale fingers. She'd refused to step foot outside, barely leaving her room except to eat. Bubbles was at a loss for what to do, and Buttercup was irritable and moody more often than usual. They had tried to get Blossom to explain about the boys, but all she would do is shake her head and slither back into her room.

"Leave her Bubs. She won't talk until she wants to." Buttercup stomped into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. She moved on to the freezer, settling on chocolate fudge ice cream. She plopped onto the seat next to her sister, humming as she ate. Blossom jerked away as if she'd been hit. Buttercup put down her spoon, gently but firmly grabbing her hand. "Hey-"

"NO!" Blossom threw Buttercup off her. She then grabbed the chair she'd been sitting on, throwing that against the wall. Bubbles ducked as more furniture met its untimely end, unsure what to do. Buttercup tackled Blossom, the two wrestling into the living room. Bubbles followed, but kept a distance. It was obvious Blossom needed this, and she wasn't the one to talk with her fists.

"Blossom! Enough!"

"No!" She punched Buttercup hard in the face. Buttercup retaliated by slamming Blossom through the stair railing.

"Blossom!"

"No! He didn't listen when I begged him to stop, so why should I?" Buttercup grunted as she took a punch to the gut. Blossom pinned her sister to the floor. Angry yet frustrated tears fell onto her face. "I begged him to stop. He kept asking me questions I didn't understand, and even when I answered them it wasn't enough. I told myself I just had to hang on, so he wouldn't get one of you. And when 'Brick' had shown up and I thought I was free...thought it was over..." She choked on a sob, pausing to collect herself. Bubbles finally moved, rubbing her back supportively. "I thought I could rest, until fake Brick said it was all his fault that they were hurting me...I said I never wanted to see him again, and then he melted. I didn't have enough strength to get away, and like an idiot I just...just sat there. And then Envy came back and said I chose wrong and we would have more 'fun'. And I broke. I couldn't take any more."

"Blossom you don't have to say any-"

"No. I need to. And then I wake up and all I see is Bubbles and Boomer and..._Brick_. And it's too much. I thought it was a hallucination or another trick even when Bubbles was hugging me. I didn't believe it was real until the door closed and I didn't see Envy." She sniffled, and for the first time since their rescue her eyes shone with life. "I can't see him. I'm sorry I messed things up for you guys too but I _can't _see him. But every day my chest hurts and a part of me _wants _to see him. But if I do and he tells me that everything is true...I don't know if I can ever forgive him." Bubbles nodded, giving her sister a side hug. Buttercup grinned, cupping Blossom's face.

"Ask him anyway." Blossom jerked back again, confusion all over her face.

"W...what?"

"Ask him. What we went through...what you went through...no one should ever be put through something like that. But we haven't heard the boys' side of things, and the Blossom I know would have broken down their door and demanded answers. Envy said it was their fault you were tortured, but shouldn't we make sure that's true before freezing them out? You love Brick, so you should hear him out. And then kick his ass if it's true." Blossom stared, stunned, as Buttercup continued to grin at her. Then she laughed. It was quiet at first, growing into a full body laugh as she rolled off of her sister and into Bubbles, who began to laugh with her. Buttercup chuckled as well.

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

"Don't get used to it." Blossom smiled when she was done laughing, but frowned when her mind began to turn over the different scenarios that could play out.

"Even if it isn't true, I'll need time before Brick and I can go back to being how we were."

"And that's okay. And if he doesn't get that, then _I'll _beat him up." Bubbles flexed her arm muscles, causing her sisters to giggle again. Buttercup slung her arms around Blossom, whistling as she took in the damage.

"Dang leader girl. Now I remember why I never piss you off." Blossom shoved her playfully.

"Shut up." She was glad they had let her let loose. When she was on that table, she'd been so _powerless_. And even though she _knew _she was back and she was safe, a part of her had still been stuck on that table. She hadn't realized how much she needed to assure herself that she was okay and her powers were back until she'd attacked BC and thrown that chair. She was _here_, and she was okay. Her sisters were okay. And that was all that mattered.

"I can't believe _Blossom_ was the one to mess up the house like this. Usually it's BC."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Now I want my pairs to get together, and by now it's been about a month since the girls were rescued, which is why the boys are getting impatient. I tried to hint at the time lapse, but I'm throwing it in here too so you know. Blossom is working through dealing with what happened to her, but she's not just gonna jump back into Brick's arms. She _was _tortured after all. Just because they're mates doesn't mean everything will be cute and immediately fixed. The reds have a few more trials to overcome before they get their happy ending. And hopefully Him doesn't interfere, especially with how well that went last time. As always feel free to leave me a review and thank you guys so much for reading! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

"You wanted to talk?" Blossom's lips were drawn in a thin line. She regarded the young man across from her coolly. Her delicate but powerful hands were folded in her lap.

"Yes." Brick swallowed, not daring to break the silence. It was obvious whatever had been done to her had taken its toll. While still breathtakingly beautiful, Blossom was more reserved, especially around him. Traces of sleepless nights could still be found in the fading bags under her eyes. She used to look at him with such light in her eyes. Now, there was hardly any warmth in her gaze. She didn't look at him like she had when she first woke up though. He wasn't sure if he could endure that a second time. Even when they had battled as children, she'd never looked at him with such poison. He never wanted his mate to look at him that way again. Even if he had to let her go. Blossom cleared her throat and sat up straighter, regaining his attention. Her hair braided at the top, blending into a curled low ponytail that spilled over her shoulder and chest.

"Listen, Blossom-" Said girl raised a hand, cutting him off.

"Let me start please." He nodded, allowing her to continue. "First, although I no longer blame you for what happened, I don't trust you right now. However, I don't want to completely shut you out of my life either." Brick deflated in relief at that statement. While he had resigned himself to madness, it was good to know his chances weren't completely screwed just yet. "But today I just wanted answers to a few questions."

"Shoot."

"When do you become vampires?" Brick sucked in a breath, his mind flashing back to their resurrection. They had been trapped in excruciating pain for days as their bodies transformed.

"After our second death. Him was...less than pleased with our track record. He figured giving us vampiric powers would give the edge we needed to beat you three. He didn't anticipate you girls being our mates." His tone was clipped, but that didn't deter Blossom in the slightest.

"Mates?"

"Yes. You're mine. I can love no one else for the rest of my life." Blossom stumbled as her brain processed that information. She had thought the boys pursued them because of their history and shared understanding that life with their powers wasn't always sunshine and roses. But for them to be...mates...

"And what happens if I say no?"

"I'll be heartbroken." Blossom blinked at the seriousness at his gaze, but anticlimactic answer.

"That's it?" Brick raised a brow, grinning teasingly.

"That's not bad enough for you?"

"Well no...that's not what I meant..." Brick grinned, ignoring the dull ache in his chest. He couldn't tell her he would slowly go mad until he lost what remaining humanity he had left and roam the earth as a mindless beast. He wouldn't have her through obligation, and that's exactly the feelings she'd have. It would also complicate the mating process later on, and that would endanger both of them.

"Will we be kidnapped again?" Brick's expression immediately closed off. His eyes were a hellfire of fury, but calmed himself with the knowledge that Envy's death had been slow and _very _painful. Skinning someone alive, even a demon, wasn't a pleasant experience.

"No. We made sure of that." Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. And while her heart lightened as she stayed in his presence, her brain wasn't so ready to forgive and forget. When Brick reached across the table, presumably to hold her hand, she recoiled. He noticed, just as she noticed the hurt that flashed across his face before his expressionless mask was back in place.

"Alright." She rose, her untouched iced tea remaining. Brick watched her go, his jaw clenched.

"Blossom." She stopped, turning to look at him over her shoulder. He swallowed, his words leaving him. He wanted to say so many things, but only one fell from his lips.

"I'm sorry." Her smile, small and tight as it was, was a balm on his very soul. It was a small step in the right direction, fanning the flames of hope further.

"I know."

* * *

"Bubbles...you sure you're okay?" Bubbles's laugh was airy and light as she brushed off Boomer's concerns. Out of the three, the blues were by far the best off. Bubbles had suggested they take a break, shaken herself from their ordeal. Even so, the pain she'd felt at his absence was lessened in his presence, so she figured she'd made the right choice accepting his invitation. The two were currently sitting on a bench at the park. Boomer munched thoughtfully on a cinnamon pretzel, while Bubbles ate a pizza pretzel. Boomer had screwed up his face when she bought it, but wisely kept his opinions to himself.

"I'm fine Boomie! I got off relatively light compared to my sisters." They lapsed into an awkward silence, but Bubbles was open minded about regaining the relationship they once shared.

"So..."

"Are..." They looked at each other and laughed. Boomer grinned, the light returning to his eyes as he gestured for her to go first.

"Are you guys really...ya know..." Boomer turned away from her, closing his eyes as their personal hell showed itself behind his eyes.

"Yeah..." Bubbles nodded, falling silent as she turned it over in her mind.

"So it's like in books? You can't take garlic or are weak to stakes in the heart...but you're outside so I guess the sunlight part wasn't true..." Boomer laughed, throwing his head back as he felt a weight lifting off his chest. Leave it to her to lighten the mood, no matter the subject. Once again, he was reminded why he loved and needed her so much.

"Not exactly. It's more like we get all of the perks. So our healing factor and physical abilities are enhanced. We do need to feed on blood, but we can either get fresh blood or get some from the hospital."

"So you'll need to drink blood from people the rest of your life?" Boomer swallowed, weighing his options.

"Not exactly..." Bubbles looked at him expectantly. He groaned, knowing it would be useless to lie to her now. Not if he wanted her to be fully his. "Once we find out mate, we only crave her blood. I'm not sure how exactly it works, something about the mating bond or the connection I guess." He shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. Bubbles swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"So...have you found her?" He grinned, cupping her face in his hands.

"I have. I don't deserve her, but she's the light of my life." The breath froze in Bubbles's lungs. She had always been a hopeless romantic, and the way Boomer was looking at her...

"O-oh...I see..." She mentally face-palmed, but it was too late to take back her lame words. A throaty chuckle washed over her, enchanting her further. Boomer, for his part, hadn't even noticed his fangs were sharpening. They leaned into each other. The kiss they shared was slow and sensual. Their background melted away as their focus shifted solely to each other. Boomer trailed kisses down her jaw line, licking her ear before slowly moving down to her neck. Bubbles moaned, tilting her head to the side. Boomer grinned, one of his hands ghosting up her thigh. Her breath hitched as he moved her blouse further down her shoulder. He sucked and licked the spot, lavishing it with attention. The other hand raised to cover her mouth, suppressing the ever increasing moans coming from her. She panted as he began to nibble on her shoulder, before sinking his teeth into her skin without warning. The scream that ripped from her throat was muffled by his hand. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, before it faded, replaced by pleasure. She stopped fighting him, her eyes fluttering closed as he continued to drown in the savory sweet taste of her blood. His eyes flashed from cobalt blue to crimson red. He took one last gulp before pulling back, licking the wound until it stopped bleeding. He pulled back, just in time to catch her as her eyes rolled back as she passed out. He wiped his mouth, his eyes settling on his usual deep blue. He cringed, even as his baser instincts sang in approval at the mark that now marred her porcelain skin.

"Shit."


	15. Chapter 15

"Now what?" Buttercup flopped over the backside of the couch. Her sisters were out with the boys, trying to repair the damage Him caused. Blossom was still frosty when it came to Brick, but her sister hadn't completely shut him out. As long as nothing else happened, she was sure they could go back to how they were. As for Butch…she was undecided. It was obvious the man was dangerous for her health. After they had gotten back, he'd been especially relentless in his pursuit. It took her asking Brick for help convincing the Baron of Berserk to leave her alone long enough to think straight. She wasn't sure how to feel, especially once he'd broken down the whole bonding thing.

* * *

_"So I have no choice in this?" Butch shrugged, flashing a dangerous grin at her._

_"Ultimately no. I'd rather you come to me on your own, but if you take too long I'll come get you myself." Buttercup frowned, crossing her arms and holding her ground even as her senses told her to put some much needed space between them._

_"Come get me? And what do you mean if I take too long?" Butch didn't answer her. He took another step closer, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He was being more tender than usual, looking at her as if she was the only thing that kept him tethered to the world._

_"Just accept me. Stop fighting the inevitable." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, but she ripped away from him. Her skin tingled in the after glow of his touch. She stepped back, her gut twisting as she battled her conflicting emotions. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't want him, but the way he talked about it, as if it was a given, didn't sit right with her. She would be the one to choose what she did. Not anyone else, and especially not him. Not knowing how to react to him, she turned away, throwing a careless wave his way._

_"We'll see."_

* * *

Buttercup sighed louder as she turned around and hung upside down. She was no closer to her decision. Her pride was telling her to hold out until he came to get her, but her heart rebelled against that choice. It cried for him, but she wasn't sure anymore if those feelings were her own. If the boys were telling the truth and they were their respective mates, how did she know the feelings she harbored for the green eyed Adonis were real, and not just a product of the supposed bond? _This sucks...I just keep going around and around...where's Blossom when I need her?_

The door creaked open, but she didn't hear Bubbles's lighthearted greeting or Blossom's searching call. She rose from the couch, following the sounds of footsteps to the entrance to the living room. Boomer was ascending the stairs, Bubbles in his arms. Buttercup crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame.

"You can't say hi?" Her lips pulled into a teasing smirk when he jumped, pausing halfway up. He turned to look at her, being careful to keep Bubbles mostly out of her sight. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, but brushed it off. Boomer chuckled nervously, shuffling his weight as he attempted to sound casual. If Buttercup found out what he did, she'd kill him. Even so, his arms tightened possessively around his still unconscious mate.

"Hey BC. Didn't know anyone was home. I'm surprised you're not out with Butch." Buttercup frowned, uncrossing her arms and instead awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"I need time." Boomer nodded in understanding, even as he felt a pang of sympathy for his brother. That explains the sour mood he's been in all day. He nodded at her again, turning to head back upstairs. He misjudged the next step, tripping as he let out a shout of surprise. He leaned back to prevent falling on Bubbles, but Buttercup had shot forward to help steady him. It proved useless. Boomer fell back into Buttercup, who lost her balance and fell back down the stairs until she reached the bottom. The three were a heap of bodies on the floor, groaning. Buttercup's arm was trapped behind her back, and Bubbles was safely secured in Boomer's grasp. Boomer, on the other hand, was trying desperately to stay as still as possible. He and Buttercup's legs were tangled together, and his face was in her chest. _Butch would kill me if he saw this...Bubbles is mine but if I didn't have her I'd definitely_ _go for Buttercup_. She was softer than he'd always assumed, but he shook those thoughts free. He needed to focus on disentangling himself. He started to move when the door opened again.

"Buttercup! You here?" Blood red and rose pink widened upon seeing the position Buttercup and Boomer were in. Bubbles was still out, the most peaceful out of the current occupants. Brick snickered, his eyebrow arching in amusement.

"Bubbles wasn't enough for you huh Boom?" Boomer's face exploded in a blush as he rolled to the side, causing a pained grunt to fall from Buttercup's lips. He adjusted Bubbles in his arms, but this caused her head to roll to the side, exposing her neck. Blossom noticed the bite marks first, squinting as her brain processed what she was seeing. When she did, she surged forward, snatching her sister. Boomer's eyes flashed from red to dark blue as he moved to follow, baring his fangs. Brick moved between them, halting his baby brother's movements.

"Stand down." The words were forced through gritted teeth as Brick's own eyes blazed a darker crimson in warning. Buttercup, who'd been on the floor until now, slowly stood as she took in the scene unfolding before her. Blossom cradled Bubbles in her lap, lightly slapping her cheek. Brick was baring his own fangs as Boomer slowly calmed, his eyes returning to their normal expressive blue. Brick relaxed, his fangs disappearing as he closed his mouth. Bubbles still wasn't waking up, and she was looking slightly pale. Blossom turned to Boomer, her eyes launching accusations.

_"What did you do?"_

"It was an accident. We kissed and I lost control for a moment, but she'll be fine." Buttercup knelt beside her sisters, examining the bite marks.

"Is she gonna turn into a vampire?" Boomer laughed, shaking his head.

"No I didn't drain her. I just drank some...I couldn't help myself." Brick slapped him upside the head as Buttercup and Blossom looked at them with twin expressions of horror.

"DRAIN?!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO _THAT_?!"

"Well we'll have to when the time comes to turn you-" The horrified expressions only grew more so, and Brick slapped a hand over the idiot's mouth.

"We're gonna go-"

"BRICK JOJO _YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!_" Buttercup stood, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her sister's threat. The boys sighed, knowing better than to push their luck.

"Call Butch, Buttercup. When he gets here, you boys better tell us _everything._" Blossom's voice was icy and demanded obedience. Boomer nodded mutely, while Brick struggled to between fear and arousal.


	16. Chapter 16

Butch grunted as he finished his last rep. He had already wrecked havoc in the town, drowning himself in his victims' blood in an effort to get his mind off of Buttercup's rejection. He loved how stubborn she was, except when it got in the way of what he wanted. Her continued resistance only pushed him along faster into a downward spiral. His face darkened as he contemplated storming over to the house and kidnapping her again. It was barbaric, but he'd never been concerned with things like that.

Just as he stood to make good on his promise to come get her himself, his phone rang. Annoyed, he answered it, not caring how snappy he sounded.

"_What?_" A throaty laugh sounded from the other side and instantly calmed his nerves. His vixen had called.

"_Hi to you to."_ He relaxed back onto one of the workout benches, absently rubbing his stubble.

"What can I do for you babe?"

"_Come over._" His mind raced with multiple possibilities and scenarios, each more lewd and outlandish than the last. He practically flew upstairs and out the door, trying to keep his breathing even.

"On my way."

Boomer could admit he was a lot of things. He pretended to be dumber than he was, as he found Bubbles reacted differently to his more serious side. It also made his life easier, allowing him to avoid problems and unnecessary conflict. But maybe, just maybe, this time he actually _was _dumb. He knew when he bit her he started the mating process. Bubbles wouldn't turn, not yet anyway, but the bond between them would be stronger. She'd be less inclined to pull away from him, as he saw Blossom and Buttercup doing. Maybe it had been rash. He _had _effectively negated her ability to choose whether or not she wanted to be with him for eternity. She could still choose to leave him, but it's not like he would let her go. Besides, he was only trying to protect her from himself. If he'd slipped into madness before they'd even taken the first step, he'd be a danger to her. Reason would be lost to him, and he would end up hurting her. He didn't have Brick's restraint, or even Butch's. He may be the most even tempered, but he had the shortest patience. He sometimes blamed it on Bubbles, since she had always been willing to accept him.

Blossom, having handed Buttercup Bubbles, paced the living room as they waited for Butch to arrive. Her mind worked, trying to decide the best course of action. It was painfully obvious she couldn't separate Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer hadn't taken his eyes off of her sister since they moved into the living room. She would even bet he hadn't so much as blinked. It was unnerving, and not for the first time she wondered if befriending the boys had been the right choice. Buttercup had been against it, only giving in to appease her sisters, but maybe she'd been on to something. _Maybe we should've just kept it cordial instead of getting involved..._ Her heart throbbed in protest, and she could have sworn Brick's gaze snapped to her, as if he could hear her thoughts. She continued to avoid eye contact, keeping her eyes locked with the floor. The doorbell rang, snapped them all out of their personal thoughts. Butch swaggered in, his eyes immediately landing on Buttercup in excitement, only to deflate when he noticed everyone else in the room. He clutched his chest, dramatically shaking his head.

"And here I thought it would just be the two of us..."

"In your dreams." He threw her a wink, settling in the recliner across from Brick.

"Every night." Buttercup refused to name the emotion that caused her to shiver at his response. Blossom cleared her throat, her tone bitingly professional.

"Well. Everyone's here. Brick, start talking." She shoved her way onto the couch beside Buttercup, pushing Boomer to the end. He threw a glare her way, but Blossom was having none of it. She returned it with one of her own, the space around her practically crackling with the hidden threat. Boomer submitted, turning his head down in defeat. Brick couldn't stop the swell of pride budding in his chest. She wasn't even officially in charge of them yet and she already had them submitting to her authority. He cleared his throat, not missing the rude hand gestures Butch was shooting his way.

"Right. What do you want to know?" Blossom pursed her lips, in no mood to play games.

"What did Boomer mean when he said he had to drain her to turn her?" Brick sighed, cursing his brother's tendency to ramble when he felt anxious.

"Just what he sounds like. Vampires aren't born, they're made. We'll have to drain your blood and give you ours to completely turn you. We can't finish mating otherwise." Blossom opened her mouth to continue firing questions, but Buttercup cut her off.

"And what makes you think we'd go through with that?! Obviously Him skipped on the sanity when he brought you back." Boomer and Butch flinched, and Brick narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it. You don't know what you're talking about-"

"I don't have to know to call it like I see it. You're telling me you'll essentially have to kill us, and you expect us to smile and nod like that's _not _a big deal?! Obviously you're not as smart as you like to believe if you thought this was going to go any other way than total rejection." Butch shot to his feet, his hands out like he was reaching for her.

"You don't mean that Butterbabe. Let's not be hasty-"

"No. Buttercup is right. This is ridiculous." Blossom's voice was filled with finality. Her usually warm gaze was frozen over. She turned her back on Brick, who didn't take that too kindly. His powerful legs carried him forward. He gently but firmly grabbed Blossom's wrist, halting her movements.

"Careful Pinky. I indulge you because you're mine. Don't test me any more than this." The room went deadly silent as the temperature began to drop. If looks could kill, Brick would be dead ten times over. Blossom's brows were furrowed, and her mouth was a tight line. Her words, however, were spoken with a deadly calm.

"Test you? _Indulge _me? Just _who _do you think you're talking to Brick?" She tired to snatch her wrist but he increased the pressure, refusing to let go.

"I'm talking to you. Now if you'd keep an open mind and _shut up_, we could actually get through an explanation. I thought you were more level headed than this. I'm disappointed Blossom." Steam practically roared from her body as his words hit, severing any and all pretenses of civility.

"_You're _the one who needs to watch it before I shove an icicle so far up your ass-"

"Mmmm..." Bubbles rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. Boomer rushed to her side, turning her face this way and that to assure himself he hadn't caused any lasting damage. Bubbles shoved him back, even as her heart thumped in protest. The shock and hurt on Boomer's face at the action faded before she had time to feel guilty. He stood, moving away from her. Bubbles bit her lip, her hand raising to finger the healed bite marks on her neck.

"Boomer...why...why did you do that?" He flinched when she called him by his actual name. She never did that unless he'd done something wrong, or something very, very right.

"It was an accident baby...I swear...but it wasn't supposed to hurt, and I didn't realize I'd taken enough to make you pass out." Although she nodded, accepting his apology, she didn't move to comfort her obviously distressed boyfriend. Boomer, taking it as a rejection, hissed as he moved to stand beside Brick, his eyes rapidly shifting colors. Brick, noticing Butch's eyes mirroring Boomer's, sighed as he looked back down to Blossom, who was still glaring with righteous fury.

"So you won't accept all that I am, all that we are, and become my mate?" She turned her face away in dignified disagreement.

"I won't." His shoulders slumped at her words, but he straightened moments later. Turning to Bubbles and Buttercup, he asked them the same question. Buttercup, who'd been inching closer to the Reds to help her sister, and unaware that Butch was inching closer to her, immediately said no. Bubbles, struggling to process what Boomer had done to her and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, hesitated but also said no. Brick, resigned to the only choice left to them, nodded at his brothers.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Faster than they could avoid, Butch and Boomer captured their respective mates, knocking them out shortly after. Blossom whipped her head around to Brick, the betrayal clear as day. Brick knocked her out before she could freeze them, scooping her into his arms. The boys left the house, bypassing their own home and landing outside of a three story castle surrounded by forest. Boomer unlocked the door, leading the way up the spiral staircase and to the second floor, where their rooms were located. Each young man disappeared behind their designated door. Boomer's was first, near the stairs. Butch's was further down, on the other side and in the middle of the long hallway. Brick's was at the end of the hallway, on the same side as Boomer's. Gently, he maneuvered Blossom on the bed, climbing on top of her to secure her hands to the headboard. He debated blindfolding her, but he couldn't have her freaking out any more than she already would. He also didn't want to cause her any flashbacks, so he left her legs free, and the door would be unlocked. She would be able to find him when she woke up. For now, she was finally right when she belonged. And he was starving.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubbles groaned as she slowly greeted the waking world. The silk sheets slipped down her form and settled around her waist. The duvet pillows were feather light on her back as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The room she found herself in was color blocked in deep blues, black, and white. She lay on a king sized bed with tasteful black and white spiral columns at each of the four corners. A navy blue rug kept her feet warm as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and slid to the floor. To the left of her was a door, which she assumed led to the bathroom. A love seat and couch sat in front of a 60" TV. Two bookshelves lined the walls on either side of the TV, filled with books and games alike. Detailed paintings lined the walls and took up the rest of the available wall space. Bubbles felt herself drawn to those the most, her fingers lightly tracing across them.

"Beautiful..."

"Thank you." She jumped, whirling around behind her. Boomer stood leaning against the doorway, his arms occupied by a breakfast tray. Bubbles eyed him warily as he stepped further into the room, placing the tray down at a small sitting area she hadn't noticed. A window seat framed a simple white coffee table with two high backed matching chairs. The window was covered by heavy black drapes, so she wasn't sure what time it was. Boomer didn't have any clocks in his room. He sat down in one of the chairs, fixing his plate with a calmness Bubbles envied. She stayed glued to her spot, unsure how she should approach him. He didn't just bite her, after all. He _drank _from her, so much so she passed out. She may love him, but that wasn't okay. And the way he was staring at her now was unnerving and enticing.

"Come eat." He gestured to the seat across from him, and the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes, freshly scrambled eggs, bacon, and an assortment of fruits broke down her resistance. The food looked absolutely divine, and it tasted even better. They ate in silence, the only sounds those of the silverware scraping the plates. Boomer finished first, regally wiping his mouth. Bubbles finished shortly after, wiping her mouth and sitting back. They regarded each other, but Bubbles began shifting in her seat from the tension.

"Why did you bite me Boomer?" Boomer clenched his jaw as he rolled an answer around in his mind. He was beginning to think it would be easier just to compel them until they were mated. It would make things more complicated down the line,though, and Brick wouldn't go for it.

"I was starving. I had been able to keep it at bay with everything else going on, but when we kissed on that bench...and your scent wrapped around me...I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to drink so much though." He stood and moved around the table, crouching next to her. "Don't pull away from me Bubs. The bond is stronger now that I've fed from you. There could be...complications...if you reject the bond now." Bubbles scoffed, yanking her hand back after Boomer had grabbed it while he talked.

"What consequences? I'm not the one who needs the blood of the innocent to survive." Boomer couldn't help the grin as his eyes sparkled teasingly.

"You waited for me? Aww Bubbles-"

"I wasn't waiting for you!" Face flaming, she stumbled out of the chair and moved across the room. He was making her much too nervous for her to think straight. It didn't help that his ripped upper body was on full display. The view was downright sinful. "Please put on a shirt." Boomer grinned, mockingly flexing his muscles before turning around and moving to the wardrobe. Bubbles felt her gaze willingly following him, but her appreciation faded when she noticed the scars that decorated his back. A particularly ugly scar ran from his left shoulder to right above his right hip. She hadn't even known she moved until delicate fingers gently made contact with his warm skin, lightly tracing the scar. Boomer's breath hitched, his mind struggling to keep the memories associated with that scar at bay. He turned around, gently but firmly grabbing her wrist to prevent her from touching him.

"Don't touch that." His tone left no room for argument, and Bubbles could only nod. The unspeakable _ache _that filled her chest at the look he was giving her was enough to keep her silent and still as his other hand brushed her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek, but he made no move to kiss her. Instead he leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. He breathed deeply, his other hand letting go of her wrist and cupping her other cheek. "I'm sorry Bubbles. Truly. I never meant to hurt you. I _need _you." He pulled back and kissed her forehead, leaving the room, his shirt forgotten on the floor. Bubbles joined it shortly after as her legs collapsed underneath her. She sighed, cradling her head in her heads. From the obvious signs that this was _not _her room, she could only assume the boys had taken them home, but this didn't seem like the home they'd shared with Mojo. Buttercup and Blossom would be around her somewhere. She needed to talk to them. The conflicting emotions battling for dominance in her heart were going to tear her apart before she could even _hope _to come to a decision.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Buttercup turned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

"That's a good girl babe." A hand glided down her thigh, slipping between her legs and pushing them apart. Buttercup moaned, her nails digging into his strong back.

"Butch..." He paused, pulling back to look at her. She was asleep, and he had restrained himself from getting too carried away knowing she believed it to be a dream. But hearing her say his name...he needed to go. He pulled away completely, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers back over her. She was finally where she belonged. He debated staying with her, deciding he would wake up before her. He'd have plenty of time to sneak away, and he needed to hold her. Her rejection still stung, an unpleasant dull throbbing taking the place of his heart. So he slid underneath the covers and pulled her to him, thankful he didn't bother with the lights. He leaned his head against the top of hers, allowing himself this moment to just _be, _without the pretenses.

* * *

"Brick you _barbarian!_ Let me go!" Brick sat with one leg crossed over the other at the window seat, calmly reading a newspaper. A fresh cup of coffee had been placed on the table beside him. His smirk was the only indication he was paying any attention to her. Blossom kicked her legs, trying in vain to free her hands. She wiggled around on the bed, drawing his attention. He neatly folded the paper, pushing his cup further onto the table.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He moved faster than her eyes could track, leering over her. Her breath hitched as he moved over her. His arms braced him above her, while his legs caged her in. Blossom fought a blush from rising to her cheeks, hating how she reacted. Brick's stare had always been charged, and she couldn't help how hot it made her.

"No. Now get off me!" He grinned, placing two kisses on her neck before moving off of her. He started to untie her hands, smirking as he did so.

"Now be a good girl or I'll tie you back up again." Blossom huffed, tempted to flick him off but wanting to be completely free before she rebelled.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"We're essentially out of time. We needed to keep you close, since you rejected us." _The madness would consume us otherwise..._ She raised an eyebrow in question, scooting further away from him.

"If we rejected you, then why does it matter where we are? Are we still bound to you?" He nodded, closing the distance between them.

"I had wanted to wait until we were in a better place, but I can't have you leaving me. You're mine, and even if you hate me now, I won't let you go. This is simply a bump in the road we need to overcome. Nothing more." He'd been leaning in as he talked, but Blossom pushed on his chest to get him to move away from her.

"Brick you're scaring me. And what're you doing?!" He had refused to budge, continuing his path to her neck. He trailed kisses from under her chin to the top of her shoulder, sucking and licking her into a small frenzy. She panted, unable to deny how _good _his mouth felt on her body. Her hands had gone limp in their attempts to create some space. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her as close as possible. Blossom felt him push her head to the side and she tensed, remembering where they were and what he was. "Brick wait-"

"I'm sorry love, but I've waited long enough." He sank his fangs into her flesh without warning, moaning as the taste of her rich blood exploded onto his tongue. He took just enough to leave his mark, careful not to get carried away like Boomer. He pulled back and licked the wound, cleaning the excess blood off of her shoulder. Blossom shivered, unable to process what just happened. The fact that he'd just _fed _from her was unreal. _Would this be an every day thing now? Would he keep me locked up in here to serve as his personal blood bank? And where are the girls? They must be here too..._ She snapped out of her thoughts when he kissed her temple, refusing to let go of her.

"Brick-"

"I won't apologize. And I wasn't lying when I said I needed you." She shoved him away again, and this time he complied. She turned away, curling in on herself. Brick walked to the door, pausing as he turned the knob. "I'll come get you when dinner is served." He walked through the door, pretending he couldn't hear the sounds of her sobs.


	18. Chapter 18

"They hate us." Butch shrugged, continuing to stir the sauce he was making.

"They don't _hate _us. They just need some time to get used to things. Right Brick?"

"Yeah..." Boomer and Butch turned to the eldest Ruff. He looked incredibly unsure of himself; a look his brothers had never seen.

"...you alright?" He chewed his bottom lip, debating whether or not he wanted to answer that.

"No." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I marked Blossom..."

"That's great!"

"Unwillingly..." Both boys froze, absorbing the new information.

"Brick are you crazy?! We expected this from Boom-"

"Hey!"

"But you? _You of all people _know what could happen if Blossom figures out how to properly reject you. You'll kill her." Brick rose, checking the dinner rolls in the oven.

"She _won't _find out how to properly reject me, because the only ones who know are us and Him. And none of us are going to tell them." Butch still looked unconvinced, turning off the eye he was using and carefully pouring the sauce onto his pasta.

"Wait. So the only unmarked one is mine? How the hell did I move to last place?!" Boomer snickered, ignoring Butch flicking him off. He'd set the table, so he was waiting to go fetch the girls. They'd debated whether or not to have dinner together, ultimately deciding it might ease everyone's minds to know everyone else was safe and accounted for. Lord knows what the girls would do to try to get to each other. Butch and Brick began carrying the food to the dining room, so Boomer slipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. He collected Bubbles first, knowing she'd be the easiest to convince. Buttercup took some coaxing, and Blossom straight refused until she heard her sisters outside the door. Together the small party made their way back to the dining room, where Butch and Brick stood waiting. The boys pulled the girls' chairs out for them, taking their own seats afterwards. The six super powered young adults ate in silence.

"This is good." Buttercup rolled her eyes at Bubbles's attempt to break the tension. Sometimes the girl was too polite for her own good.

"It's decent."

"Really? You're eating like it's good though..."

"I-I'm just hungry!"

"I'm touched you love my cooking so much Butters. Maybe after this I'll show you how good it tastes on your-" Buttercup threw her spoon, effectively cutting him off. The others couldn't help but laugh at the normalcy.

"Boomer you didn't make this?" Boomer shook his head, pointing to Brick.

"Nope it wasn't my turn. Brick and Butch made everything." Bubbles turned to Brick, nodding at him with a tentative smile.

"It's delicious."

"Thank you." He responded to Bubbles but kept his eyes trained on Blossom, who hadn't said a word. Even the way she _ate _was careful and dignified, causing him to snort. She paused long enough to glare at him, not bothering to respond. They both knew what he was thinking. Brick frowned at her lack of retort. He stood from the table, scooping Blossom into his arms with ease. She sputtered, kicking her legs in protest.

"Brick what-"

"Tell the maids to clean this up." He vanished from sight, leaving nothing but a gust of air. Buttercup and Bubbles stood, no doubt with the intent to follow the Reds. Butch and Boomer moved to intercept. Boomer, with a disarming smile, and Butch, with a Cheshire grin.

"Let them have their fun. We have unfinished business ourselves." Bubbles pulled away, standing closer to Buttercup.

"And _we _have things to talk about. You can't just spring all of this on us and expect us to fall into your arms like this is normal."

"None of us are normal to begin with."

"That's not the point. And if you won't listen to me then we'll leave. You can't keep us here." Boomer's and Butch's eyes flashed red, while their pupils disappeared and reappeared. Buttercup and Bubbles stepped back in apprehension, their muscles tensing.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"We've tried being patient, but that's never been in our nature." The boys advanced as the girls retreated. Bubbles felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes.

"So we don't have a choice at all? You'll force us to stay here, regardless of what we want." Her bottom lip trembled, snapping Boomer back to normal. He reached for her, wanting to comfort her.

"No, baby, no. We want you to _want _to stay here with us. It'll just take some getting used to, that's all. You already love us, you just need to accept us, like you did before." Butch grabbed Buttercup's wrist, pulling her to him and allowing Boomer to reach Bubbles.

"You loved us when we were evil, so I don't see how this is different." Buttercup shook her head, but didn't try to pull away.

"We saw the potential you had to be _more _than what you were created for. But we don't know anything _about _vampires. Boomer bit Bubbles without warning. We've been kidnapped and who knows what that sick bastard did to Blossom. And now we're being held here just because we're apparently your _mates_? You've explained bits and pieces, none of which is stuff we really need to know. How does this mating process work? How do you feed? You weren't feeding on us until recently." Butch let her go, scratching his head. There was no _way _they'd tell them how they fed. They'd each secure a one night stand, feed from them, then erase their memories and the bite marks so no one would know. They'd stopped sleeping with other people once they all started dating. They had still fed from other girls. Butch knew all of them were possessive and got jealous in their own ways and to varying degrees. Letting it slip would only hurt them, especially when Buttercup found out how sensual it could get.

He released her, moving backward toward the door.

"That's a conversation for another time babe."

"Butch!" He disappeared from sight, effectively stalling. The girls turned on Boomer, snatching his arms before he, too, could beat a hasty retreat. Bubbles and Buttercup leaned toward him, matching glares adorning their faces. Both of them were tired, and even Bubbles had no patience for games.

"Start talking."


	19. Chapter 19

Boomer wiggled away, throwing a regretful look over his shoulder.

"Sorry ladies. It's not time yet." Bubbles frowned, following after him.

"You know Boomie...you can think for yourself sometimes..." Boomer froze, his whole body tensing. He turned slowly around, eyes shining in betrayal. Bubbles stumbled back as if he'd struck her, immediately regretting her words. But before she could take it back, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You think I'm some mindless drone who only knows how to do what he's told?" His voice was as soft as they'd ever heard it. Buttercup wisely stayed silent, caught between wanting to escape the suddenly awkward situation, and wanting to remain unnoticed. Bubbles held up her hands passively, shaking her head.

"Of course not! I just meant you don't always have to listen to your brothers..."

"What? Like you listen to your sisters? Why don't you take your _own _advice babe." Bubbles drew back further, her face clouding over as anger started to take root.

"Typical. You _never _listen to any _constructive _criticism. No wonder you've always been a follower, even as a kid!"

"_Me?!_ That's _rich _coming from you. What have you _ever _done for yourself?"

"_More than you. _At least I struck out and made a name for myself besides being a hero. I have my own designs-"

"That you do nothing with." Bubbles went deathly silent, while Boomer continued to level her with a scathing look.

"Well then. Since you have so much to say, find someone else. I'm leaving." Boomer moved behind her, bending down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think so sweetheart. We're in this for the long haul." He knocked her out, catching her as her legs crumbled beneath her. Buttercup took that as her cue to move, but stopped herself when Boomer turned ruthless red eyes her way.

"I don't have the patience or self-control right now to deal with any interference from you." For the first time, Buttercup could see why, even alone, Boomer could easily handle himself. She nodded, mentally apologizing to Bubbles, before watching Boomer stalk from the room.

"Well...I leave for a few minutes and baby blue and Boom have a fight." Buttercup whirled around, her hand over her heart.

"Butch! What the heck!" She deflated shortly after, suddenly drained. It felt like she'd just aged ten years as the weight of their situation crashed onto her shoulders. She slumped back into one of the chairs, groaning. Butch moved behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"Kids these days...I can only imagine what ours will be like." Buttercup's eyes flew open and she jerked away, practically flying to the other side of the room.

"Wait...kids?!" She paused long enough to look him up and down, lingering slightly longer than necessary on his lower region. "I thought vampires couldn't..." His laugh was rich and engulfed the room, warming her heart in ways she stubbornly refused to address.

"Reproduce? I assure you doll, I'm open for business." He walked toward her, crowding her against the wall. His senses begged him to mark her, to snatch the last chance at a choice from her. It would be easy...and Brick and Boomer had already done so. Buttercup was the most stubborn, and if either of her sisters managed to leave she'd be right there with them. He couldn't afford that...but he couldn't afford to let her catch on to what he was doing either...His arms shifted from caging her in to possessively grabbing her ass as his head tilted and his lips claimed her own. Buttercup didn't protest, staying limp before opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders while his hands lifted her, locking around her thighs to keep her steady. She moaned as his tongue glided over hers, coaxing her to submit to him. Her legs tightened around his waist, dragging a moan from him as her right hand tangled into the hairs at the nape of his neck. He knew they wouldn't make it up the stairs, so he left the dining room and made a beeline for one of the guest rooms on the main level. He kicked the door open, disentangling them and throwing her onto the bed. Buttercup's eyes were half lidded and seductive, entrapping him more than Him's spells ever could. He closed and locked the door behind him, before falling onto the bed on top of her, pulling her to him. He kissed down her face and jaw, leaving open mouth kisses as he went. He pushed her head to the side, holding it there as he licked his chosen spot. Buttercup's breathing increased, her thighs rubbing together as her arousal grew. He placed a knee between them, pushing them apart and allowing her to grind on his knee. "You're mine. Forever and always." That was the only warning he gave her before his fangs elongated and sank themselves into her neck. She gasped, but he stuck a finger into her mouth. She sucked on it with a muffled moan, her hips grinding faster as his other hand traveled down her stomach. He shifted positions, allowing his hand to travel lower. She cried out as he pushed her panties to the side and pushed two fingers into her wet heat, curling and thrusting in and out at the pace she'd been rocking her hips. He tried to drink slowly to savor the moment, careful not to move too much and tear the skin around where her bite marks would be. He'd made sure his bite would feel pleasurable, pleased with the result. She was essentially putty in his skillful hands, just as it should be.

Buttercup lasted only a few more minutes before her orgasm rocked through her and the world turned to white, her whole body stilling as she passed out. Butch finally released his hold on her, licking the wounds closed and reveling in the aftertaste of her blood.

"I might've taken too much..." He maneuvered them under the covers, laying her head on his shoulder while he lay face up on his back. His last thought was primal and possessive, before he allowed himself to succumb to sleep's welcome embrace.

_MINE_...


	20. Chapter 20

"Blossom. Let's be mature about this."

"You should've thought about that _before _abducting me!" There was a pause in the incessant knocks, before the doorknob began to wiggle.

"I was only collecting what belongs to me." Blossom rolled her eyes, turning to the mirror. After Brick's barbaric treatment, she'd escaped to the bathroom for some much needed alone time. The bathroom was modestly decorated, with just a painting on the wall above the towel rack. What it lacked in decor, it more than made up for in size. An in-ground tub occupied the center of the room, with a smaller shower in the back corner. Another door lead to the toilet, and two sinks sat on top of granite counter tops. She had enough room to pace as she let her mind wander, finally trying to process everything that had happened. Brick had _bit _her. That was all the proof she needed to realize the boys weren't joking. But it didn't explain why they were kidnapped the first time, or why the boys had kidnapped them _now_. When they had been dating, they hadn't acted like _this. __Maybe it has to do with the fact we were kidnapped? I do remember reading somewhere that vamps and werewolves will keep their mates close to ensure they're safe. And if that's the case, they were satisfied always coming to see us because we weren't in danger..._ She sighed, flopping onto the black leather couch. Brick had stopped knocking for now. but it would only be a matter of time before he forced his way in. _Different circumstances, same prison._ Her skin began to itch, and her hairs stood on end. She needed to convince herself that she still had a choice. And she knew just how to do it.

She waited, knowing Brick would bust down the door eventually. He didn't disappoint, breaking the door around the doorknob and pushing it open. Blossom waited until she had a clear shot of him before attacking, hitting him with her laser eyes. He grunted as he was pushed back, hurrying to block her attacks. The rhythm of the fight settled easily into their bones. Brick managed to find an opening and grabbing her arm, tossing her onto the bed. When he tried to pin her, Blossom used his momentum to throw him off and into the wall, narrowly missing a critical hit as he dodged. He landed a punch to her gut, but she retaliated with a kick to the jaw. They continued until they landed on the floor, Blossom straddling his waist to keep him from bucking her off. Brick, panting, couldn't keep the small smirk from working his way onto his face. She looked beautiful and deadly leaning over him like that, and not for the first time he understood why Butch provoked Buttercup all the time.

"Congrats Pinky. You won, though I don't feel like I'm losing anything in this position." Blossom snorted, letting his wrists go and sitting back, tossing her auburn locks over her shoulder. The adrenaline was beginning to fade from her system, but she hadn't realized just how much she'd _needed _this fight.

"Will you let me go if I ask you to?" His usual mask slipped on easily, but he could've saved himself the trouble. He could never fool her. The almost imperceptible tick of his jaw gave away his anger, and his hurt.

"...Yes." His voice was decisive, and his eyes showed no hint of lying. She smiled, relief coursing through her veins. She climbed off of him, holding out her hand. He grabbed it, maintaining their distance.

"Then let's give this a try." The answering smile was brilliant, and hers alone.

* * *

Bubbles chewed on her lip, completely stuck. After she'd woken up back in Boomer's bed, she'd looked for him, only to find him at his window seat. When she called his name there was no answer, only a light tensing of his shoulders. Now she stood slightly behind him, trying to decide what to do. She felt awful about what she said. Things had escalated past what she meant, and while Boomer had said some hurtful things too, she'd started it.

Steeling her nerves, she decided to just go for it, launching herself forward and knocking him out of his chair. Boomer sputtered in surprise, catching her and taking the brunt of the fall.

"Bubbles, what...!"

"I'msosorryInevershould'vesaidallthatIdidn'tmeanit!" She continued to ramble and apologize (or so he assumed) as she buried her face in his chest. He sighed, his body relaxing as he let a bemused smile paint his face. He had felt just as bad about their fight, but he had decided to let Bubbles come to him. When she'd called his name, his resolve shook with the need to break, but he was still hurting from her words. He hadn't even been sure she wanted to until she moved to stand behind him. He stroked her hair, apologizing as well for what he'd said.

"At least we can finally say we've had our first fight." Bubbles paused, lifting her head to look at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her silence, causing her to laugh, and easing whatever tension was left in the room. She snuggled back into his chest, relaxing back into their position on the floor. Boomer resumed stroking her hair, humming a soft tune, and lulling her back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know. It's been far too long, but I have some free time before classes start, so I should be able to wrap this up soon. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. So without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Buttercup felt rested as she slowly awoke. Never a morning person, she was in no hurry to move from the comfortably firm pillow she was laying on. A pressure on her back and side alerted her to another presence in the room. She couldn't bring herself to care, not wanting to ruin her happy mood. There was a single window in the room, sunlight streaming in a slit pattern near her legs. Whoever she was laying on began to shift, once again drawing her attention to them. She sighed, turning to face them.

"You couldn't have stayed asleep a bit longer? It was so peaceful too..." A snort was her reply before he shifted, moving to sit against the headboard.

"How could I stay asleep knowing you were up and begging for my attention? Besides, like you'd ever want peaceful." Buttercup rolled her eyes. She may not want peace all the time, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it sometimes to. Now annoyed, she shrugged off his arm and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Butch watched her go before yanking her back, his arms a cage she couldn't find it in herself to break.

"I was just kidding Butterbutt, no need to get worked up."

"Is everything a joke to you?" He sobered immediately at her quiet question. His Buttercup was loud and unstoppable, an unyielding force. The way she was looking at him now was a way he never wanted her to. He cupped her face with the most gentle touch he'd ever used, his eyes the most serious she'd ever seen.

"Of course not. We work, _this _works, because you know me probably better than I know myself. You know how I operate - I don't do serious. I'm not sappy like Boomer or charming like Brick. I'm just...me. I joke and seduce all to get _your _attention. I love you, but I can't change who I am. It's not the easiest to deal with all the time but -" He was cut off by her lips hungrily capturing his own. Neither were the best at expressing themselves in words, and it touched her that he had tried. So she showed him through their kiss. Although passionate, it wasn't rushed or a prelude to something more. It conveyed what their words couldn't. And when they pulled back, panting, Buttercup had the widest smile on her face he'd ever seen directed at him.

"I love you too." His answering grin was large and genuine, his usual smirk nowhere in sight. She snuggled against him, the smile never leaving her face.

"I know. You can't resist _this_." He gestured to himself as he wiggled his eyebrows. Buttercup rolled her eyes and frowned, smacking him upside the head. Butch pouted, rubbing the throbbing spot.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for ruining the moment!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back after this." Bubbles smiled at the concern on her mate's face. The girls had decided to move forward with the ritual, binding their souls with the boys' together forever. It would also turn the girls to vampires themselves.

"Of course. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." After everyone had made up, the boys had spilled everything. The girls had learned why they were kidnapped, and had taken a trip to Him's lair for some much deserved retribution. The demon had met them head on, but had ultimately been beaten. He'd disappeared, but not before congratulating the happy couples. They had then spent months getting to know each other, and adjust to the idea that the girls would be spending an eternity as blood sucking monsters. Now, on their six month anniversary, the girls had decided they were ready for the final step.

Each couple had their own section of the basement to complete the ritual. Bubbles lay down on the blue stone slab, trying to calm her racing heart. Boomer would have to drain her blood and give her some of his own to start the Change. He circled around to her side, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Her hands shook as she nodded, her throat too dry to verbally answer. Boomer nodded, leaning over her as he prepared to bite her. "I love you." Tears built behind her eyes as the sharp pain in her neck grew. She could _feel _the life draining from her body. Her eyelids drooped as her body gave up the fight, her hands losing their grip on Boomer's back. Boomer pulled back when she was on the brink of death, lifting his hand to bite it. He licked his bloody lips and he guided her head to his bleeding hand. When she didn't move, he cursed and drank his own blood before kissing her, forcing her to swallow. He waited with baited breath as the color slowly returned to her face. Then, she started to scream.

* * *

Buttercup tried to keep the nerves out of her voice as she put on a brave face. Butch was hovering over her, searching her face for any hint of doubt or regret. She cupped his face, her eyes hardening in resolve.

"You gonna make me beg for it?" He smirked, keeping the relief out of his voice.

"Not yet." He bit her neck, and Buttercup felt her energy fade as he brought her closer to death's door. Butch pulled away at the last second, biting his arm and shoving it into her face. "Drink." Barely conscious, Buttercup sucked at the blood from his arm before passing out, her body spasming as the Change began.

* * *

Blossom let the robe fall from her shoulders as she lay down on the table. Her crimson robe flowed around her body, spreading out onto the slab. Brick came around to her side, his hand traveling up her body and stopping at her neck. No words were exchanged between the two before he bit her, beginning to drain her. Blossom felt herself slipping. Like a tide, she was being carried away into nothingness. She heard Brick's voice, but he sounded miles away. She faintly remembered his lips on hers. Then her body felt like it was on fire.

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom were sparring on the yard while Bubbles watched them from the shade of a tree. The transformation had been awful. The girls were bedridden for days. Bubbles awoke first, followed by Blossom, and then Buttercup. Butch had been beside himself, worried he'd taken too much. He'd been glued to her side for days afterward, until she demanded space.

It had been strange to get used to drinking blood, but they found their mate's blood to be the most desirable. The greens and blues fed from each other without care of who saw, Bubbles having shed her shyness of PDA after the change. The reds were more reserved, but seemed to experiment the most behind closed doors.

Bubbles sighed as warm hands massaged her shoulders. She leaned into the familiar touch, still watching her sisters.

"I wonder if their kids will be as energetic." Bubbles smiled while rubbing her stomach, turning to flash the love of her life a smile.

"Dunno...but I bet ours will." Boomer's eyes widened before he shouted and spun her around, causing her to giggle. Buttercup and Blossom, noticing the commotion, wandered over.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"I'm going to be a dad first!" Butch and Brick materialized out of nowhere, Butch grabbing Buttercup and heading back inside.

"We can't be last Butterbutt. We've got work to do." Buttercup's face flamed as she hit his back.

"Butch!"

"I love how you scream my name." The others watched them disappear in the house. Brick slung his arm around Blossom, his tone casual.

"Guess we should get started too. You're not getting any younger." Blossom huffed and marched away, Brick following with a smirk.

"I'm not getting any older either!" Soon only the blues were left. Bubbles linked her arm with Boomer's, ready to escape the heat. He turned to her as they walked, a question in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Bubbles smiled, genuine happiness radiating from her.

"It was touch and go for a minute there, but we all got our happy endings." Boomer grinned alongside her, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. We did, didn't we?"

* * *

**And that's the end! Thank you so much for supporting this story every step of the way. I'm sure I'll have more stories in store for you guys, but in the meantime feel free to check out my page! You've been wonderful. Until next time!**


End file.
